


My Kitten

by PastelPunkPrincess



Category: Fall Out Boy, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Josh Dun, Blackouts, Brief Schizophrenia, Crossdressing Kink, Depression, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Gay Tyler Joseph, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kittenplay, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Prostitute Josh Dun, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh - "I have a job. When I said start working, I meant start working it."<br/>Tyler -  "Wait. Your a prostitute?"<br/>Josh - "Yeah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost And Found

Tyler had just gotten home from his job and went to play a little b-ball to unwind from the stressful day at work. He quickly changed out of his clothes into some basketball shorts and a loose hoodie. He grabbed the ball off the floor of his room, a water from the counter, and headed outside. He walked over to the court just outside his apartment. He shot some hoops for a bit, going through different lay ups and shots. After a while he sat down for a water break. Tyler liked when it was just a little bit cold outside because if felt great when he worked out that hard. Suddenly he felt something small and furry rub up against him and he yelped, jumping away. He looked down to see a grey kitten with black stripes staring up at him. 

"Jade," someone called and then whistled loudly. "Here Jade."

A guy not much older than Tyler walked around the corner of the closest complex. He had a thick mohawk of brown curls, a nose ring, and gauges. 

_"Wow. Who's this cutie and why have I never seen him before?"_ Tyler thought absently.

"Jade," the stranger scolded. "Leave him alone. What did I say about wandering off?"

He bent and grabbed the cat from the ground. He looked up at Tyler and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about Jade. She's just really curious. Thank you for finding her though."

"It's fine. She just surprised me. But I'm glad I could help."

"My names Josh Dun. I just moved in here yesterday. I'm still kind of unpacking."

_"So that's why I haven't seen him around."_

Out loud he said, "Nice to meet you Josh. I'm Tyler Joseph. Do you need any help?" 

"Oh. You don't have to. I wouldn't want to bother you."

"I mean, what are neighbors for?"

"Thanks." Josh looked down blushing. "I'm right over here."

They walked around the building to one of the ground floor apartments. The little gold letters on the door read 5B. Josh fumbled with the keys in the door awkwardly with one hand. He finally got it open and set Jade down well switching on the lights. The apartment was a bit smaller than Tyler's and the living room had some boxes haphazardly placed on the floor. This must have been one of the cheaper apartments. Tyler wandered in looking around as Josh closed the door. 

"Can I get you a bottle of water or something?" Josh asked. 

"Sure. Sounds good."

He walked off into the kitchen returning shortly with a bottle and handed it to Tyler.

"Sorry it's messy." 

Tyler laughed. "It's all good. You just got here."

"Yeah. Over here is stuff that goes in the living room. I guess we can unpack that first. It's just some pictures and stuff." He walked over to a box and opened it. "Just take these out and set them over there on that shelf. I doesn't matter where you put them. I can rearrange them later. I just want to get everything unpacked for now."

"Okay," Tyler agreed.

"I'll be unpacking this box over here. This stuff is probably gonna go in my bedroom so I'll be in there if you need anything," Josh continued. 

He walked over to the other side of the room and started going through a box. Tyler went about taking pictures out of his box and sticking them on the shelf that Josh had indicated earlier. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Josh leaning down into the box from behind. Tyler turned to watch him as he slowly continued put up the pictures without looking.

_"Hot damn! He has a nice ass! Shorty got back! Mmmmm. And his legs are pretty cut too."_

"Shit!" He cursed. He missed the shelf with the last picture and almost dropped it.

"You okay?" Josh asked spinning around to see if he was alright. _  
_

"Oh _._ Yeah sorry.I hit my hand," he lied.

_"Damn it Tyler you clumsy shit. Get it together. Don't screw everything up already. You just meet the guy."_

"You need some ice?" Josh asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Alright. Be careful." He laughed, turning back around grabbing some stuff and walking down the hall to his bedroom.

Tyler slowly walked back over to the box and grabbed some more pictures.After he finished clearing out the box he walked to the bedroom to ask Josh what he wanted him to do next.When he walked up he saw Josh had taken off his shirt and was busily lifting a big box up onto his bed.His ripped chest and arm muscles flexed from the weight of the box. He had a slight sheen of sweat glistening off of him highlighting every cut and curve. Tyler's jaw dropped a little and he felt a slight twitch in his pants. He quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. Josh stopped what he was doing and turned to face him. 

"Uh. I uh. Finished unpacking the pictures. What should I do now?" 

"Oh. I'm just gonna put up my drum kit in here and then I'm done so I guess that's all really."

"That's all? You don't really have a lot of stuff."

"Well budget's a little tight right now. I figured I could always buy stuff after I got here and started working."

"I know some places in town. I'll let you know who's hiring and put in a good word for you."

"Thanks man. You're a really great guy." 

He walked over and shook his hand. 

"Oh. Before you leave let me give you my number. I owe you for finding Jade and helping me unpack."

He walked into the kitchen and Tyler followed him. He grabbed a note from the grocery list pad on the fridge and scribbled down his number. He handed it to Tyler and smiled. 

"Just call me if you need anything. Okay." 

Tyler smiled and took the note from him. 

"Thanks man. Will do."


	2. Digits

Tyler got back to his apartment and proudly put Josh's number up on the fridge with a magnet.

 _"Yes! Tyler you lucky dog. You finally scored some digits from a hot guy and he owes you two favors. I could think of a couple ways to cash those in,"_ he thought smiling deviously. 

He shook the thoughts from his mind.

_"Be nice Tyler. You just met the dude. You don't want him to think your a desperate horndog. Even if you are."_

"Uhhhhh. I should get some sleep."

He showered, put on some clean boxers, and jumped in bed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning it was Saturday so he didn't have to work. He walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. He got the orange juice out of the fridge and stopped to admire the number again.

_"Wait is that a winky face at the end. I must have been to tired to notice it last night. No Tyler, it probably does not mean he wants you. Right?"  
_

He took it off the fridge and inspected it further but discerned nothing more than Josh had bad hand writing.

_"Hmmm. I don't know. Well there is still potential. I'm not ruling it out, but I'm not going to assume anything either."_

He grabbed a cup and poured himself some juice and then made a cereal. He took both into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He threw the tv on and sat back digging into his cereal.

" _Saturday morning cartoons are the best."_ He laughed heartily. _"Hmmm. I noticed Josh didn't have a tv. Nothing is really open today so he can't be job hunting. He's probably pretty bored over there by himself. I wonder if he'd like to come over and watch tv with me."_

He walked over, grabbed the number off the counter where he left it, and called. Josh picked up on the third ring.

"Hello. Who's this?"

"Hey Josh. This is Tyler. I helped you unpack the other day."

"Oh. Hey Tyler. Do you need anything?"

"Oh, no. But I was wondering if you'd like to come over and watch tv with me. I noticed you didn't have one and it's probably pretty boring over there by yourself."

"Sure. That sounds  great. Where do you live?"

"Apartment 2B."

"Oh, your in one of the fancy ones," he laughed. "Well see you there Mr. Moneybags."

He hung up and raced to change into some decent clothes. Just as he threw on a light pull over he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Josh standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey," Josh waved awkwardly.

 _"Gosh he's gorgeous,"_ Tyler thought. 

"Right this way."

They walked into the living room and Tyler scooted his stuff to the far end of the coffee table, out of the way. They sat down and watched Cartoon Network together. Soon they were both laughing and having a good time, commenting on the shows.

_"This is great. I haven't had any boy time in a while. It feels good just to hang out and have fun with another guy. A very cute guy."_

"You know all your staring is kind of distracting. I am trying to watch my cartoons."

Tyler blushed and looked away.

"You want some cereal to snack on?"

"Sure."

He went to the kitchen and brought Josh a box sitting down again.

"Your hand still hurt from hitting it last night staring at my ass?"

Tyler turned six shades of red and turned to see Josh coolly smiling at him.

"How did you...?"

"Oh. It's not like I did it on purpose or somethin'. Also, if your brain had a ticker it would have been scrolling lyrics to Dance by Big Sean."

"But you barely even know me?"

"But I don't have to know you to know your cute and you were the one staring. Also, you helped me out like twice and then wanted to help me find a job. Your either boyfriend material, you want in my pants, or both. Either way I figured I should at least pay you back. You should have seen your face when you saw me with my shirt off."

"You just want me for my money, ya gold digger."

"Yes, I only want you for your tv and slightly better apartment."

"touche. Soooo?"

"Sew? No I don't sew. I'm bi not a girl." He laughed.

"Oh your bi? I'm gay."

"Well I'm half gay if you think about it."

Tyler laughed. "That reminds of one time back in grade school, I had to do a presentation and accidentally told the class I was half lesbian instead of Lebanese." 

"Wow you are such a dork. But a cute dork. Also, about the job thing. I didn't mention it before because I didn't want you to feel bad, but you don't have to help me get one. I have a job. When I said start working I meantstart _working it_."

"Wait. Your a prostitute?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, sorry I'm probably keeping you from working. Wait! Is that why you did all that and came over here to _watch cartoons_ with me? You were just doing your job? Working me for money! You are a frikin gold digger! This makes a lot of sense now. _Help I've lost my cat._ _Oh, wanna come over to my house. Thanks for helping me. Here's my number. Call it so I can do you a favor._ _Winky face._ Real nice."

"Hey! Calm down. I don't have a pimp. I do what I want when I want. And right now I want to watch cartoons with you for reals, no hidden agenda. So stop being an asshole and sit down. I didn't tell you so you could be a dick to me, I just wanted to be up front with you. And I didn't say it like that. You make me sound desperate or something. Am I not allowed to like people just because I happen to give it out for money too?"

"I just thought..."

"That we could be together? Were together right now aren't we? I don't see why you can't be my boyfriend. I mean as long as your okay with the fact that in order for me to make money, I have to spend some nights with other people."

"I don't know."

"Alright. Let's just be friends for now okay. Then if we decide to be more than that we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Deal."

"Deal."

"Awesome. Now let me watch my tv son. I missed an entire episode because of you. And stop staring at me like I told you I was a rapist or something. Your making me feel weird."

"Sorry." 


	3. New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop there and let me correct it  
> I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
> You come along because I love your face  
> And I'll admire your expensive taste

After all the good cartoons ended, Josh stretched slowly and got up off the couch.

"You leaving?" Tyler looked at him questioningly.

"Well I was thinking about getting brunch. I never had breakfast and this cereal's nice and all but I really want some food."

"You want to go to Taco Bell? I can drive you."

"Sounds good to me."

They got up and walked to Tyler's car. Josh got in and looked around. 

"Mmmm. This is nice Tyler. I change my mind sugardaddy, I am only with you for your money."

"Shut up or get out."

"I'm just playing. Gosh. Its so fun to mess with you though."

"You're a horrible friend so far. All you've done is try to swindle me and be mean."

"I've decided you only want in my pants. I thought you were different than that Tyler. That's why I liked you but now I'm not so sure."

" _I_ just want in _your_ pants? I'm not the one who bent over just to get you to sleep with me."

"Neither did I. Hence why were not sleeping together."

Tyler turned and gave Josh the stink eye. 

"Eyes on the road Tyler! Gosh!"

 

* * *

 

They got their orders and sat down at a table with tall seats by the window away from everyone. Josh pulled his gordita crunch from the bag and took a big bite. When he looked up Tyler was staring at him again.

"You know a picture would last longer," he said taking a sip from his Mountain Dew Baja Blast Freeze.

"Sorry. It's just hard to believe you know. You just don't seem like that kind of guy. I mean you have a cat and you're all punk alternative. Your not that much older than me either. What are you like 27, 28?"

"27."

"Exactly. I couldn't imagine doing that. Isn't it dangerous?"

"What can I say? Thug life chose me."

"But you're so beautiful."

"Well if I weren't I'd be out of a job."

Tyler bit his bottom lip and looked down at his untouched food.

"Aww, Tyler. You're worried sick about me. It's so cute. I can tell you like me a lot. You know that I'd love to go out with you Tyler. It's been like two years since I've dated anyone. This is the closest thing I've had to a date in forever. Everyone usually only wants one thing from me."

"How do you...um...meet people?"

"Well I don't stand on the corner in heels if that's what you're wondering. I'm going down to the bar later and I'll hustle some guys at pool. Let them win and then whoever wants I'll take back home for double what I lost. Or maybe pick up a cute girl, if I'm sure she doesn't have a boyfriend. You could come with me to the bar if you want." 

"No thanks. That seems even more dangerous than I thought It'd be."

"Hey." Josh scooted back a bit and pulled up the edge of his shirt just enough for Tyler to see the gun sticking out of his waistband. 

"Oh." Tyler's eyes got a little big and he looked around making sure no one saw. He lowered his voice. "Is that legal?"

"Concealed carry." 

"Wait. Why did you bring that to come watch cartoons with me?"

"I just met you Tyler. For all I know you could have been a murderer trying to lure me to your house."

"Well I'm not so if you could please leave it at home next time. Guns freak me out."

"Will do. Just know that you better text me before you come over then and never startle me."

Josh crumpled up his wrapper and threw it in the bag. He reached inside and grabbed another taco and started eating it. Tyler had fallen silent. 

_"I wish he'd just ask me out already,"_ Josh thought. _"The suspense is killing me."_

 

* * *

 

The ride back was awkwardly silent, waited heavily with tension. Tyler had said quick goodbyes to Josh and just drove off. He walked into his apartment and crashed onto the couch. He looked at the time on his phone. 11:50.

"I need to get some sleep before tonight." 

He had just fallen asleep when his phone buzzed on his chest.

 **Tyler:** I'll come with you to the bar. What time you leaving?

 **Sexybeast:** 8\. You should drive yourself thou so you can leave whenever.

 **Tyler:** K. Meet you at your apartment.  


 ** **Sexybeast:**** See ya there.

_"I knew he'd want to go. Crazy kid. I just hope he doesn't mess this up for me. I need the cash."_

He rolled over and went back to sleep. ** **  
****


	4. Intexticated

Tyler grabbed his phone and started texting some of his friends.

 **tylerrjoseph:** Guys. IDK what to do. Met this cutie yesterday but I found out he's a prostitute. :( **  
**

 **bden:** *sings* _I'm in love with a stripper._

 **ryro:** stop it Brendon. _  
_

 **tylerrjoseph:** Srsly guys. Help. :(

 **geeway:** How did that happen?

 **tylerrjoseph:** His names Josh. He just moved in down the street. I accidentally found his cat then I helped him unpack. He gave me his number and we've been hangin out all day.

 **geeway:** Be careful Ty. He could be trying to work you for money. ****

****ryro:**** I'm with Gerard on this one. Sounds sketch.

 **frnkiero:** What did you guys do?

 **tylerrjoseph:** We watched cartoons and then we went to Taco Bell.

 ** ** **bden:****** I disagree with Ryan. I want to meet this guy. He sounds interesting. ******  
******

****geeway:**** You guys watched cartoons? Did you say he had a cat?

 ** ** **tylerrjoseph:****** He doesn't have a tv and he wanted to. Also, yes. 

********frnkiero:******** I thought you said this guy was a prostitute. He sounds more like a 12 year old. Wait how old is he?

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **tylerrjoseph:************** 27 and this guy is hardcore. Like no joke gangster status. He has a gun.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **bden:******************** Oh a bad boy. I'm definitely meeting him. 

****ryro:**** Srsly Brendon. Owch. You do know I'm reading this right? ** **  
****

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **geeway:************************ Tyler this is bad. You need to stay away from him. You could get killed.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **tylerrjoseph:************************************** IDK. He seems like a good guy. You just have to meet him. He's going to the bar tonight. Maybe I can go with and you guys can like help me scope him out. See if he's trouble or not.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **bden:********************************************************** I'm in.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **ryro:************************************************************** Don't even pretend you're doing this out of concern for Tyler. You just want in his pants. >:(

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **geeway:********************************************************************************************** When you leaving?

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **tylerrjoseph:************************************************************************************************************************************ 8\. I'll text you guys when we leave and where were going ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **.  
************************************************************************************************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **frnkiero:********************************************************************** I'll be there.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **geeway:********************************************************************************************** Me too. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
 ************************************************************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **ryro:************************************************************************************************************************************************************ I think you should txt Pete to go with. Me and Brendon are staying home. He's in trouble.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **bden:********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Fuck you.  >:( ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
 ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_bden has left the conversation_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************tylerrjoseph:********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** That sounds like a good idea Ryan. Josh is pretty built.

**_petewentz was added to the conversation_ **

**petewentz:** What's up guys?

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **tylerrjoseph:************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ Met this cute guy. Turns out he's a prostitute. Everyone wanted to scope him out. We're meeting him at the bar tonight around 8. I'll txt which one. Just wanted you there so we don't get beat up or killed.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **petewentz:************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** k. See ya. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. Gettin' Paid

Tyler pulled into the driveway next to Josh's car and looked at the clock. 7:50. He walked up to the door and knocked. Josh opened the door and continued throwing on a nice black jean jacket with a grey cloth hood and sleeves. He had on a light grey shirt under that with the number 82 on it that was tight to his body and showed off his chest. There was a small gold helical chain over it and some nice black skinnies that were pushed down enough that the top of his boxers showed. He had a flatbill turned around backwards, his hair done just right, and some diamond gauges. Tyler just stood there dumbfounded. 

_"Fuck! He looks and smells incredible,"_ Tyler thought. _"Marry me now."_

"Man I must look good. You look like you've died and gone to heaven," Josh laughed.

"Uh...I...it's. Uh..."

Josh shook his head. "Come on. We're going to Rob's Pub and Pizza on 6th."

When Josh turned around to go to his car, Tyler quickly texted everyone the location. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there Josh walked over to Tyler and motioned for him to roll down the window. 

"We need to lay down some ground rules. One, you can talk to me but don't hang around me the whole time okay. Two, do not get drunk but have some fun. Three, I know your going to want to but DO NOT cock block me. If you break any of these, I'm going to ask you to leave and I will not be inviting you again. Are we clear?"

Tyler looked down at his lap. "Yes."

"Good. Now wait 10 minutes before you come inside after I leave okay." 

He turned and walked in to the rundown looking little bar. Tyler sat there gripping and ungripping the steering wheel as he stared at the little clock on the dash. He checked his phone. Nothing. Finally, 10 minutes passed and he hurried inside. The place wasn't to big but it was pretty nice on the inside. The big wraparound counter at one side had a few people sitting and sipping at their beers. The smell of pizza and alcohol was twinged with a hint of cigarette smoke. The back held big wooden table booths and the walls were covered with baseball memorabilia. 

Josh was standing over by the pool table near the door with a beer in his hand. He looked at Tyler and then walked over to get a pool cue off the wall. He started messing around and practicing some shots. Tyler turned his attention back to the tables and noticed that the guys were there. Frank and Gerard were sitting across form each other at a table in the corner and Pete was walking up with beers for them. 

Tyler walked up to the counter and sat down ordering himself a beer. When he was sure Josh wasn't looking he looked over at the guys and gestured at Josh with his eyes mouthing _that's him_. Both Pete and Frank looked like they already knew but Gerard looked a bit surprised. He probably had expected him to look different some how. 

Pete got up and walked over to Josh at the pool table. 

"Hey. You busy or do you have time for a game shark?" Pete walked over to the wall and grabbed a cue.

Josh laughed incredulously. "Just a moment. Tyler!!!!"

Tyler jumped, grabbed his beer, and headed over. 

"Yes."

"Unless one of your friends wants to go home with me tonight, I don't see why they're here," He said eyeing Pete and then the table where Frank and Gerard were.

Everyone looked surprised.

"How did you..."

"Tyler this isn't a game man. I've got to get paid. Rent is due Monday and I don't have it."

"I'll pay your rent! I just want you to be safe."

"Wait. You'll pay my rent or you'll _pay_ my rent?"

"You know what I mean."

"This is my job Tyler. I've been doing this since I was 23 okay. I know what I'm doing. You can't pay my rent forever and I need groceries too. I will be fine. Just let me get paid."

Josh walked off to the counter leaving Tyler standing there slightly hurt. 

"He's a real bucket of sunshine," Pete said as he lined up for a shot. He sank the ball with a quick pop. "And coming from me, that's saying something."

Tyler's face creased in concern and he walked over to where Frank and Gerard were sitting. Once he plopped down in the booth next to Frank, Gerard gave him a sad smile. 

"Sorry Ty. We didn't mean to get you in trouble with Josh."

"It's fine. How could you have known he would figure it out? I'm still not sure how he did."

"Well I didn't come out here for nothing, I'm going to go meet him," Frank said and motioned for Tyler to get up. Immediately after he left, Tyler sat back down and tried to sink as low as he could into the booth. 

Frank walked over to Josh who was busy talking to some James Franco pretty boy with a leather jacket and white v-neck shirt. 

"You mind if I buy you a drink," Josh said grinning at the stranger.

"Not at all," Frank said pushing in between the two of them with a smile. 

The guy Josh had been talking to flipped Frank off and scooted down, obviously upset about the cock block. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Jack and coke," He asked raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't think your boyfriend over there would be too happy about you hitting on me."

Frank turned to the burly man behind the counter. "Uh, can I get two Jack and cokes over here please. Thank you."

"You just can't take a hint can you?"

"You think your the only one who's ever hustled? I might be from Jersey but my home life sucked so I ran away to New York and worked the streets for cash. That's how I met Gerard. He was going to an art school there and I happened to run into him on the street one night. He had gotten stone wasted and couldn't walk so I helped him home. Been with him ever since. We uh, moved here to get away from all that. Some of the stuff I did in the past got me in trouble so I had to get out." 

He grabbed the glasses from the bartender and handed one to Josh. 

"What about you," Frank asked as he took a sip, his serious green eyes fixed on Josh.

"I'm from here in Ohio originally but I moved to Detroit to go to a music school there. I got really into the party scene and I start failing so I just dropped out. I tried to find a job but I couldn't get anything so I started hustlin' just to be able to get food and a place to sleep. I was kind of...I was kind of with this rich guy for a while and he took care of me but...it didn't work out. I moved back here to just get away from the ghetto. It was really dangerous there but I didn't have enough money so I couldn't like move until now."

Frank pulled out a wad of cash and paid for the drinks. The rest he discreetly shoved down Josh's waistband with out looking and threw back his drink. Josh gave him a questioning look but before he could say anything Gerard walked up. 

"Hey, Frankie? Can I have some cigs? I'm out."

"Yeah. Where's Tyler?"

"He went home. Said he was tired. Pete left too, Patrick called him and said he need him home."

"Alright." He reached in his jacket and pulled out the box handing over to Gerard. "Not all of them okay. It's my last pack."

Gerard turned to leave.

"Oh and Gerard. Have fun with that artist guy. I know your gonna go like see him." 

"Have fun with Josh. I know your gonna go fuck him."

He smirked at Frank as he walked out the door. Frank rolled his eyes and turned back to Josh. 

"What's that all about?" 

"We have this fight all the time. Gerard is an artist. He doesn't like to limit his freedom of sexual expression. I think that's shit. I think he does it to drowned the pain and because he has a fear of commitment. Me and Gerard have been together for a while. We make out, we fuck, we even have our cute romantic moments but we'll never get married or anything. I think were on the edge of breaking up. He's always with this Shawn guy now. I can't say much though. I've been sleeping around since I was eighteen, but it would be nice you know, to like have something real."

Josh gave him a sad smile. He felt bad but he didn't know what to say.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."


	6. Double Tap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Trigger warning]
> 
> includes depression, anxiety, panic disorder, schizophrenia, severe panic attack, and self harm.

Tyler watched through his window as Josh's car pulled up into the apartment complex. He saw them park and watched as him and Frank walked into Josh's apartment. He whipped the curtain closed and back up against the couch sinking to the floor. 

_"I knew it! I know I barely know Josh but this is killing me and how could Frank do that? He knows that I like Josh! Why would he go and sleep with him? I am never fucking speaking to him again! If only I hadn't been so stupid and just asked him out. It probably wouldn't have even made a difference."_

Tyler crossed his arms over his knees and resting his head on them began to cry. Hot salty tears dripped down his face and he could taste them on his lips. 

" _Whyhyhyhyhy? Why is it that I find a man that seems so perfect...and yet he is so flawed? I could never ask him to quite his job for me but I can't take this. Why the hell did he go and sleep with Frank? He knew he was my friend. You just don't do that shit! Why did I have to start liking him? All I want is to be with him right now but I also couldn't stand to see him."_

He drew in jagged breaths as he sobbed loudly. He leaned his head back against the couch with his eyes closed. He lifted a shaking hand to his face and wiped away some of the tears. Tyler began wringing his hands together as he blinked back more tears. It was becoming hard to breath now and his heart was racing. He jumped up as a wave of anxiety hit him and that's when the black outs started. He fell back but he never remembered hitting the floor.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Trigger warning until second asterisks***

Someone had been screaming but Tyler didn't know if it was him or not. He took a step but stumbled into the wall.  Suddenly he felt like throwing up and raced the best he could down the hall to the bathroom. The hallway seemed to be too close and too far at the same time and every thing was tunneling in. He made it to the bathroom but the light was really bright and it was hard to concentrate. That's when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He was wearing some kind of ski mask with the eye and mouth holes but he didn't know why. He pulled it off and laid it on the counter. His hair was gone, he must have buzzed it off. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in the kitchen now and there was stuff spilled everywhere. He must have fallen against the counter and knocked it down. There was some kind of weird smell in the air but Tyler couldn't tell what it was. His ticks started again he tried to brace himself against the counter but slipped in something. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitchen knife. The shiny metal shaking in his hand. 

red. black. red. black. red. everything red. 

**"He'll never love you, you know that right?"  
**

light. bright. night. matches.

_"I know."  
_

More tears. fears. sneers. 

**"No one will ever love you. Face it Tyler. You're your only friend."**

send. mend. no, only bend. 

bend and break.

_"I know."_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*** End of trigger***

Tyler was running out of the building, sirens blaring everywhere. For some reason it was on fire and now he could smell the gas on his hands.  He ran even faster as tenants raced out of the apartment. He turned back while he was running, sure enough the fire was engulfing the building. He crashed right into someone before he got turned back around. He landed on the ground hard, his butt taking most of the fall. He looked up, it was Josh and he was panicked.  Frank was right next to him and they were both yelling but Tyler couldn't make it out. Everything was starting to blend together and all the sound started to become muffled.


	7. Rehab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Slight Trigger Warning: ] talks about self harm

Tyler's head ached and it was a strain just to lift his eyelids. He instantly regretted opening them to just slits even. The light was bright and it stung. He scrunched them up tight making a sound of disgust. 

"Tyler! Your awake! Thank goodness. I was really scared."

"Shhhhhh. Too loud," he spoke softly. 

His voice sounded gravely and strained. His throat ached like he had swallowed a bucket of sand. 

"Sorry," the voice whispered loudly. 

Tyler dared another peek and this time found the light more tolerable but remained squinting. All he saw was a blurry face at first but then Josh came into view. He made a disgusted face.

"What do you want? To rub it in my face? You and Frank can just shove it!"

He started coughing a bit but regained his composure and went back to glaring.

"We didn't do anything Ty. Gosh," he heard Frank say.

"I don't want to hear it right now! Just shut up! Where the hell are we? If this is heaven then I am really not sure why they let you two in here."

"No, were in the hospital Tyler," Josh said sadly, he looked a bit worried.

"Why am I..."

***trigger warning***

He lifted his arm and there were stitches over several cuts that hashed his arm. His eyes flew open and he started shaking a bit. 

***    ***

"Wha..da...did I? uh." He clapped a hand over his eyes.

"Yeah, you almost died. We're also pretty sure you...uh," Josh lowered his voice,"burned the apartment down." He smiled nervously and sucked in a breath through his teeth. "But don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

"Shit! Really? I don't remember much. I thought that was just a bad dream. Great. First, you two are together. Then, *** tw *** I wake up in the hospital with slashes in my arm and ******* ***** on top of that, now, I'm a homeless arsonist. Could this day get any worse?"

"You can stay with me Tyler," Josh offered. 

"No way! Fuck that! I'd rather be homeless than have to watch you two hump each other like horndogs all day!"

"Well the hospital says they're kicking your ass out as soon as you get something in your system. They said you'll have to be on bed rest for a bit and I'm not leaving you Tyler."

"Me neither. And in case you didn't hear me earlier, we didn't do anything! But believe whatever you want man," Frank said. 

"Whatever. Fine. Can I just have some food then. I'm starving."

"Sure. I'll go get the nurse." Frank walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry I upset you so much. I was such a jerk earlier at the bar. I was just worried. I really needed the money, but he's right. We didn't do anything. We were gonna go to his house to play video games but I wanted to put the cash he gave me away first." 

"I accept your apology for being a jerk but your story sounds like bullshit. Why the hell did he pay you if nothing happened?"

Josh made an upset face and fell silent. He looked like he would have had more to say about it but didn't want to make a scene in the hospital. He went over and sat down with a loud sigh in the green fabric and wood chair against the wall. After a few minutes he pulling out his phone and started playing a game. Tyler closed his eyes with a sigh and tried to calm down.

 _"I hate this! I just met him the other day. I can't believe were already fighting and we're hardly even friends. Maybe this is a sign that it was never meant to be,"_ Tyler thought to himself. 

The silence in the room was extremely awkward and filled with tension. It was actually painful and seemed more violent to Tyler than if Josh and him were actually having it out. He started playing with a little string that was sticking out of the edge of the soft white hospital blanket he was under. Thinking about how soft the woven blanket was made him a bit happier _._

Finally, Frank reappeared with the nurse. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***trigger warning***

After Tyler had eaten, the nurse check his vitals and the stitches one more time. Seeing nothing wrong she pulled the IV out and placed a band-aid on him. Josh hadn't even looked up once and Frank just sat next to him in silence biting at his bottom lip. 

***     ***

"Alright Mr. Joseph. You are free to go home now," the nurse said with a smile but it faltered. "And please be more careful. I don't want to see you in here again. It just breaks my heart to see these boys so sad and for a young man like you to be so hurt. I told these boys to take good care of you but you need to take care of yourself too." 

"I'll try mam. Thank you." He smiled at her sadly.

The nurse handed Tyler his clothes and he put them on in the bathroom. When he walked out he just stood there in front of Josh and Frank and sighed. 

"Alright. Let's go I guess," Tyler huffed out.

Josh put his phone up and led the way out to the car but never once looked at Tyler. Frank walked behind them to make sure that Tyler wouldn't fall, he was a bit woozy from everything still. They drove back in silence but this time it was okay. Tyler was too lost in thought anyway to want to talk, especially if anything about what happened came up again. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had decided to go to Frank's because they had more food and a tv, just until Josh could go to the store and get groceries. Tyler was lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket and was watching tv. Josh and Frank were talking in the other room but Tyler couldn't hear them over the show. He knew if he lowered it though they would know he was trying to listen, so he didn't bother. After a few minutes Josh left and Frank walked into the living room. 

"You hungry Ty? I can get you something if you'd like."

"Yeah. Can I have a PB&J?"

"Sure."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Josh got back everyone was asleep, tired from staying up all night. Tyler was curled up in a ball on the couch mumbling and twitching in his sleep. Josh smiled sadly.

_"He is really cute when he's sleeping. He must be having a bad dream about yesterday."_

He walked over to him and sat down on the end of the couch by Tyler's head. He looked at Tyler, lying on his side all curled up, for a few moments. He moved his hand to comfort him but froze half way. He finally placed his hand on Tyler's arm with caution and rubbed it comfortingly. Sensing Josh was there, he cuddled into his leg in his sleep and relaxed. A small smile graced his lips and Josh's heart melted. He was so full of happiness he felt like he might explode. 

He was grinning like an idiot and he felt so giddy. It was strange, he had never felt this way about anyone. He just wanted this moment to last forever, when Tyler was happy to be with him. He leaned over resting his head on Tyler's arm and curled up into him. Josh couldn't help himself, he planted a small kiss on his arm and nuzzled his cheek against it lovingly. He ran his fingers through Tyler's soft brown hair a few times, bubbling with mirth, till he fell asleep. 

 

 

 

 


	8. Thumpin'

Tyler was half asleep but feeling the warmth against him he cuddled into it. Then he froze, his eyes going wide.

_"Someone is sleeping next to me. Is that Josh?"_

Frank started giggling like a school girl and his suspicions were confirmed. 

"Now whose sleeping with him," Frank whispered and covered his mouth to try to contain his laughter. 

Tyler just glared at him and wiggled around really hard to wake Josh. He bolted upright blinking in confusion. Tyler sat up and turned to face him, ready to say something but he stopped. Josh stretched and yawned looking at Tyler, his eyes half-lidded and sleepy.

_"Mmmmm. Fuck me! If that isn't the hottest sexiest face ever. He looks like hot sex. Fuck!"_

He felt his dick twitch in response and he bundled the covers around himself to hide it. Frank noticed but luckily Josh was still not awake yet.

"Wet dreams Ty," he said laughing.

Tyler threw his pillow at him but he ducked giggling like crazy. Josh looked like he was about to speak but Tyler cut him off. _  
_

"Why the hell were you watching us sleep you weirdo?"

"Uh, because I'm a vampire, that's what I do. Also, because I was getting off on how cute that shit was. Awwww." Frank scrunched his face up with his hands and smiled so hard it looked painful.

_"I'm going to die. This is it. I will explode from embarrassment and cease to exist."_

"Fuck you! I am a frickin' victim here. This was forced snuggling. There was no consent. He just snuggled up with me will I was asleep and unsuspecting."

Josh jumped off the couch and put his hands up apologetically. 

"I...oh...uh..um...sorry. I was just...you were...um. I'm gonna g...go get...um breakfast. Yeah. Sorry." 

With that he sped out the door awkwardly and left. Frank fell over in a round of mad laughter and rolled around practically crying. 

"When your through escaping the insane asylum I would like to know where the bathroom is. I have a problem as you so graciously pointed out earlier."

This sent him into another fit of laughter so Tyler just got up and found it himself. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he got out of the shower he walked out in the living room to find Frank talking to Gerard. He was telling him about what had happened the other day. He walked past them to the dinning room where Josh was sitting with a McDonalds bag finishing off an egg McMuffin. He grabbed the bag and pulled out his own, unwrapping it. 

"I have to go to the store and get some new clothes. I have work Monday and I need something to wear."

Josh crumpled up the wrapper and threw it in the bag well he finished chewing. 

"I can take you if you want?"

"Sure. Thanks."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got in Josh's car and drove to the mall. They walked through a couple stores before Tyler found some stuff he liked and went to try it on. Josh stood outside the dressing room looking at a rack of sunglasses well Tyler tried on several outfits, showing him each one. Well Tyler was busy changing he grabbed a pair of thick black wayfarers and put them on. He heard Tyler coming out of the dressing room so he tipped them quickly up to one side and turned around.

"What do you think," Tyler asked for the billionth time, looking down at his clothes.

He looked at Josh and started laughing.

"Loving the shades man."

"I know right," Josh smiled. "The clothes look good though. All of them."

"Awesome. Let's go pay."

He changed back into his clothes and took the new stuff up to the counter. Josh was already standing there holding a small bag. 

_"Probably those sunglasses,"_ Tyler laughed to himself.

"Hey. I'm gonna be right next door okay. I want to go see some flatbills they have on sale," Josh said and walked out. 

Tyler watched him leave and then turned back to the cashier who was busy ringing up his stuff. He saw a pair of shades someone had left on the counter and slid them over with the stuff he was buying. 

_"That will be a fun surprise,"_ he smiled. _"Then we can look cool together. Josh always looks so cool. I'm so jealous."_

He quickly paid and grabbed his bags. When, he walked out Josh was sitting on a bench over by a large potted plant. Tyler walked over to him and he stood up. 

"Hey. Can we go to that awesome pretzel place over there," Tyler asked.

"Man you read my mind, I was just about to ask you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They took their pretzels to the car and sat their with the windows rolled down. Josh had pulled his shades out before they left and had put them on. 

"Those look really good on you man."

"Thank you."

"Which reminds me." 

Tyler reached in his bag and pulled out his own sunglasses putting them on. 

"I got some too."

"Sick. Now all we need is some jams."

Josh reached over and plugged his aux cord into his phone. He scrolled through his phone and picked out a song. _All I Do Is Win_ started playing and he turned the volume way up. The bass was thumping hard and he started singing and bobbin' his head. Tyler smiled and joined in throwing his hands in the air. For once in his life he didn't feel awkward or weird, something about the rhythm thumping in his chest and being with Josh felt right. He didn't feel shaky or nervous and he didn't doubt everything he was doing. He felt so happy and dare he say it, cool.

He couldn't stay mad at Josh, he was starting to like him too much. 


	9. Coming Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it strange that every time  
> I look at your name I'm suddenly high  
> For you to feel the same I would do almost anything  
> I'd give away this, give away that  
> All of my shoes and all of my hats  
> All I need's you and a bit of music

After they finished their pretzels Josh drove them back to his apartment. Tyler felt a wave of guilt and sadness as they pulled up and he saw the burnt apartment he lived in across the courtyard. He quickly grabbed his bags and followed Josh to the door. He shifted back and forth nervously well Josh unlocked it, he was worried someone might recognize him and send him to jail for arson. 

When they got inside Tyler went and laid down on the couch, he was starting to feel really tired again. He laid there for a bit with his eyes closed and sighed. Josh threw his keys on the counter and walked off to the bathroom. 

_"I should apologize to him for being so mean. He said they didn't do anything and I should trust that he's telling the truth. Even if he did sleep with Frank at least he got paid and he can pay his rent and get groceries now. I mean it's not like we're going out, but still its hard. But if this is what he likes to do I should accept him for how he is, I should try to be supportive of him. I mean look what all he's doing for me and I've only know him two days. You don't meet people like that often, life has dealt him a crappy hand, I shouldn't make things worse for him."_

When Josh walked back into the living room Tyler decided to apologize and make things right. 

"Josh."

Josh sat down on the arm rest and faced him. "Yeah."

"I'm so sorry for blowing up on you and being so mean. You told me that you didn't do anything and I should trust you. I'm such a jerk and I'm acting like a little kid. It's not like we're going out and this is your job, you can sleep with whoever you want and I have no right to be mad at you for it. You've been so nice to me, all you've tried to do is help me and I've just been an ass. Will you forgive me?"

"I definitely forgive you Tyler. I know it looked bad. I don't blame you for jumping to conclusions. I probably would have been mad if I thought the guy I liked slept with my friend and vice versa. I promise that I won't sleep with any of your friends, even if they ask. I like you Tyler, I don't want to upset you and have you end up in the hospital again. If that means going and getting a real job, I will. I'm just not sure I know how to do anything else."

"No, I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to be your friend. I couldn't make you change anything just because of me. I will be fine, I just need to get my shit sorted out." 

"If it's to hard for you being here or if you'd feel more comfortable at Franks I can take you there."

"No, I want to stay here with you. I want to get to know you better. I want to accept your way of life and be your friend. I can do this, I mean if you want me to stay."

"Definitely. Please make yourself at home. I want to get to know you better too. I know your probably tired I'll go get you a blanket."

Josh walked out of the room and went to go get one for him. Tyler smiled and closed his eyes cuddling into the couch getting more comfortable. The tiredness caught up to him all at once and without meaning to he feel asleep. Josh smiled when he came back in the room with the blanket and found him already snoring softly. He was so glad that they had finally worked things out between them. He couldn't stand having Tyler mad at him any longer.

Josh walked over and carefully laid the blanket over Tyler and tucked it in around him lightly. As Josh removed his hands to walk away Tyler whimpered in his sleep. Josh sat down on the floor next to Tyler and leaned his head against him placing his hand on Tyler's where it was on the blanket. He closed he eyes and rubbed his thumb back and forth on his hand soothingly. 

_"If you only knew how much I like you Tyler. I would do anything for you. If only you would go out with me."_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler woke up and blinked his eyes groggily. He didn't know how long he had been out but it felt like forever. Slowly he sat up looking down at the blanket on him and blushed. He smelled food cooking and heard noises coming from the kitchen. He made his way across the room carefully to the kitchen doorway. Josh was busy cooking pancakes, his face creased in concentration as he carefully tried to flip them over. 

"You made pancakes?"

"Oh hey Ty. Yeah, I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up so I made dinner. I'm not exactly a great cook but I can make pancakes." He smiled nervously. 

"Pancakes sounds great right now actually. Thank you for making them for me."

"No problem." 

He flipped a couple of warm pancakes onto a plate and handed it to Tyler. 

"Here. There's syrup on the table already and I have oj and milk in the fridge. If you want some I can get you a glass."

"Can I have some chocolate milk please," he asked shyly. 

"Sure. Just let me finish with these last few pancakes and then I'll get it for you." 

Tyler smiled and went to go sit at the small table. He set his plate down and poured a big helping of syrup on top sitting down to enjoy them. He took a big bite and his whole face light up, an unrestrained moan of pleasure falling from his lips. 

"Wow. These pancakes are _really_ good Josh," he said slightly muffled with pancake. 

Josh chuckled and threw the last pancakes on a plate turning off the burner. He set his plate down and went and grabbed two cups from the cupboard. He quickly made two glasses of chocolate milk and placed one in front of Tyler, setting the other down by his plate. Tyler was so happy to have someone making him food again. He had lived alone for a while and he had forgot what it felt like to have people that cared about him. He tried to eat his food slowly and enjoy every bite and second he was spending with Josh. 

_"I have to do something for him. Josh is being so nice and he's done so much for me already. I've got to plan something for him. Maybe after I get the insurance from the apartment and get paid at work, I can take him out to dinner at a nice place. He probably hasn't been somewhere nice to eat in forever. Ooh! This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to see the look on his face, I bet he'll freak. It would be kind of like a date."_

He smiled to himself and looked over at Josh who smiled back chewing on some pancakes. _  
_

Tyler laughed his heart fluttering in his chest. _"Yeah. Like a date."_


	10. Talk Dirty To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter may get to hot to handle. (i.e. Smut) ;P
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Monday and Tyler was mad that he had to go to work. Luckily he got half days for the rest of the week because his boss was worried about him after he found out that Tyler had been in the hospital. Normally Tyler didn't like revealing things about his personal life at work but he knew that he wouldn't feel up to working full time again yet. He also couldn't hide the scars on his arms being that it was to hot to wear long sleeves.

He sat at the customer service desk bored out of his mind. There had been no one back there all day and he was only slightly glad. He really didn't want to deal with anyone's crap right now. He rested his elbow on the counter and leaned his head on his hand. He repeatedly tapped the fingers of his other hand one at a time against the desk. After a few seconds he looked around to make sure no one was coming and pulled out his phone.

He added Josh on snapchat and sent him a picture of him making an annoyed face.

_["So bored!"]_

He waited twenty agonizing minutes for a reply and then messaged him.

"Hey! Snap me back!"

Soon Josh sent him a reply and Tyler pressed the red square. It was just a picture of half of Josh's face and he was sitting against the wall in his bedroom.

_["What!"]_

Seeing that it was going to take forever to get Josh to snap him, Tyler decided texting was better.

 **tylerrjoseph:** Gosh someone's grumpy. :(

 **Sexybeast:** Yeah I had just fallen asleep.

 **tylerrjoseph:** Oh srry.

 **Sexybeast:** Aren't you supposed to be working anyways?

 **tylerrjoseph:** I am. It's just really slow today and I'm bored.

 **Sexybeast:** That sucks.

 **Sexybeast:** Well you'll be home around noon won't you.

 **tylerrjoseph:** Yeah. Why?

 **Sexybeast:** Well maybe if you're feeling up to it when you get home, we can have a bit of fun. ;)

 **tylerrjoseph:** Josh, do you mean what I think you mean?

 **tylerrjoseph:** Josh?

 **tylerrjoseph:** Slkifdjlajdlk Josh!!!!!!!

 **tylerrjoseph:** Josh!!! What does that mean?!

 **Sexybeast:** You'll see. ;)

 **tylerrjoseph:** STFU with those frickin winky faces. What the hell does that mean?!

 **Sexybeast** : You just think about it well you wait for me bbyb.

 **tylerrjoseph:** Oh fuck!

 **tylerrjoseph:** Josh stop fuckin w/ my head. Oh fuck!

 **Sexybeast:** Am I entertaining you yet Tyler?

 **tylerrjoseph:** Well that's one way to put it.

 **tylerrjoseph:** Do you even know what your doing to me right now.

 **Sexybeast:** I know what I'd like to do later. ;)

 **tylerrjoseph:** Fuck you and your stupid winky faces!!! I am so hard right now.

 **tylerrjoseph:** I thought we said we would just be friends.

 **Sexybeast:** Well just see about that after we're done.

 **tylerrjoseph:** Oh fuck! JOSH!!!

 **Sexybeast:** Oh Tyler!!!

 **tylerrjoseph:** Are we seriously having sexts right now? Does being tired make you horny or something? Where is this coming from?

 **Sexybeast:** Idk but I know where it's going?

 **tylerrjoseph:** JoSh pleAse! Oh fucK! JOsh!

 **Sexybeast** : Oh Tyler!!! Fuck! Anything for you bbyb. What do you need?

 **tylerrjoseph:** I hv to Go tO the batHroOm.

 **Sexybeast:** Do you need help with something Tyler?

Josh sent him a picture of himself lying on the bed shirtless and biting his bottom lip seductively. His eyes were predatory with lust and his beautiful chest muscles were flexed. Towards the bottom of the photo Josh's hand was dipping dangerously low to his waistband. Tyler's yes practically pop out of his skull and his jaw dropped.

 **Sexybeast:** Well ttyl bbyb. This sexy beast needs to be rested for later. ;)

 **Sexybeast:** Don't keep me waiting too long. I'm already VERY excited about it.

 **tylerrjoseph:** FuKZ u JoSh!!! SjklJLKSDJLkjlkdjLDKJSlk!!!!!!!!!!

 **tylerrjoseph:** oH FUck!!! JOooOOoosH!!!!

 **Sexybeast:** Later Tyler. Later. ;)

Tyler ran to the bathroom which luckily was right there, because he needed to get there NOW. He was seriously thanking God that no one was in here.

He ran into the nearest stall and locked it slamming his body back against the door. His head fell back against the cold metal as he fumbled with his belt and zipper. He finally got them undone and he quickly shoved his hand down into his boxers. Tyler started to stroke his throbbing length a bit, but had to bite down on his other fist to stifle a moan. He pulled his red aching cock free and started pumping himself quickly, precum leaking down his fingers. 

His eyes were scrunched tight and his breath came out in heavy pants and strained moans. His hips bucked a bit as he brushed his thumb across the tip with every up stroke. His head hit the metal door again causing it to rattle as his climax was growing achingly close.

"Oh fuck! Josh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuck!!! JOOOSH!!! Oooohhh!" He moaned the words in his head praying that it would be enough to stop them from slipping, even though he knew he was slightly panting them out. He quickened his pace with his hand; now desperate to get off, as he felt the familiar tightness in is stomach winding up.

"FUUUUUUCK!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHOOOoOoooohohohoh!!!! FUCK!"

Tyler came hard into his hand arching his body up and moaning loudly, cum spilling down his hand and dick. He continued pump himself a few more times slowly as he rode out his high, his eyes rolled back in glorious pleasure. He legs grew shaky and he pressed his full weight back against the door to hold himself up. He slowly tried to bring his breathing back to normal as he felt the familiar high of endorphins flooding his brain.

He let out a content sigh and looked down at the mess he caused.

_"Fuck! Now I'm gonna have to clean this up. I hate you Josh. I really do."_


	11. Kickin' It Old School

When it was finally time for Tyler to go home Josh wouldn't pick up the phone so he had to call Frank to come get him. Frank had agreed happily, still wanting to fix things between the two of them. Tyler knew that this was a good opportunity to make up with his friend so he wasn't really too hurt about it, but he was curious. What the heck was going on with Josh that he was being so weird today, Tyler just couldn't figure it out. 

Soon Frank pulled up in his little beat up black car and rolled down the passenger window with a smile. Tyler walked over and got in silent for a moment before he turned and spoke. 

"Frank...I'm...I'm sorry for yelling at you and being mad. I...I just...felt betrayed and confused. I don't know," he said as Frank started driving.

"It's okay Ty. I have already forgiven you. I know you had a right to be angry about what it looked like, so I put everything aside. I knew the truth and I wasn't going to let a misunderstanding stand between me being there for you. You are my best friend beside Gerard, but he doesn't count because he's my boyfriend. I needed to make sure you were okay. I'm way more stubborn than your sorry ass," he smiled from ear to ear. 

"Thank you so much. I don't deserve friends like you, you know that."

Frank let out a small laugh. 

"Too bad Ty. I'm going to be your friend whether you deserve me or not."

Tyler was so happy, he didn't know what to say. He had no idea that people cared about him so much. Too bad it had taken nearly dying to figure that out but hey, better late than never. 

After a moment Frank spoke again,"So are you doing alright Ty? I would have been over sooner but I had some personal issues to take care of."

"Yeah, I'm fine now. A little tired and weak still but fine. Josh has been so nice letting me stay with him."

"What kind of personal issues," he continued, his brow quirking up, "Nothing bad I hope."

"I'd rather not talk about it. Don't worry I'll be fine, I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

Tyler gave him a sad smile and let out a sigh. He felt like whatever this was, Frank was not going to be okay. Whatever it was, was bad. He could tell Frank had his tough guy facade up but he knew him better. He dropped the subject and turned up the little radio that Frank had installed. He started bobbing his head along to I Hate Yr Face by White Drugs. Tyler loved Franks mixtape of 90's/2000's punk bands. Frank called it his Skate or Dye mix, a collection of songs from his skater days. 

After a while they were both dancing and singing along like old times, as the out of tune guitar punk music blasted it's nonconformist message through the speakers. This felt good and it took Tyler back to the good old days. The days when punk music had just started and he had secretly listened to the music well he practiced for the next big game. He had always secretly envied the skater punks in high school but he was too popular and under to much peer pressure to ever join them. 

Their grungy singing into fake microphones and headbanging was over all to soon, as Frank pulled up in the parking lot and turned off the tape. 

"I missed this. This was fun," he flashed him his half grin.

"Yeah," he laughed, "It really was. Thanks again for the ride and for everything. It means a lot to me."

"See ya Ty."

"See ya Frank."

Tyler closed the door and walked to the apartment and knocked on the door. Heard it unlock and he pushed the door open but he didn't see Josh anywhere. Confused he turned to close the door and got the surprise of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out Frank Iero's Skate or Dye playlist on Spotify. It's under his frnkiero andthe cellabrations account. It is so good. Also, his new album Stomachaches.
> 
> Thanx for reading, don't forget to vote and comment below. Have a great day.
> 
> Stay alive/ Stay street/ :) xo


	12. Bust A Cap

Tyler got squirted in the face with water before Josh threw a gun to him and took off running down the hall laughing hysterically. Tyler stood there in shock for a bit before he grabbed the super soaker and took off after him. He raced down the tiny hall to Josh's bedroom and got squirted in the face again. 

"No," he squawked, turning his head away and blindly fired back while running to hide behind the bed. 

Josh jumped on the bed and fired down on him as he scampered around on all fours trying to get away and laughing. Tyler jumped up, taking off down the hall to the living room and swung around the corner of the divider in the kitchen. He waited until he heard Josh come pounding after him to jump up and blast him over the divider. Josh face of surprise was priceless as he back pedaled and nearly feel over the coffee table behind him.

It was so much fun but soon they were both out of breath and ammo and went and collapsed on the bed. Josh was the first to break the silence after they had calmed down.

"I got you wet Ty," he giggled and rolled over to look at him.

Tyler burst out laughing and shook his head at him. 

"You are something else you know that," he said with a grin. 

Josh smiled back and snuggled into Tyler's side with a sigh. Tyler put his hand on Josh's head and started playing with his hair. They lay like that for a while just relishing each others company. Neither of them wanted to move, they both just wanted to stay here in this moment of bliss and fun. Josh had planed that for him to cheer him up and Tyler was so grateful. Josh really was the greatest friend he had ever had. How could Tyler have gotten so lucky that day he found Josh's cat. 

His heart and head swirled with another emotion too. One that enjoyed not only Josh's friendship and company but also everything about him. He loved the way Josh laughed and smiled because Tyler's heart stopped ever time he did so. There was this warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach that ached for Josh to hold him and for them to cuddle together. He wanted to spend every waking moment with Josh just because he didn't want to miss a thing that happened. He knew that every moment with out him was never going to compare to being with him. 

Tyler was certain now of what he wanted more than anything in the world. He turned on his side to face Josh. 

"Hey Josh?"

Josh picked his head up and rested it on his hands with his elbows pressed into the bed.

"Yeah Ty?"

"Um..well...I was wondering...well what I mean to say is...," he stuttered out and swallowed hard.

Shutting his eyes, bracing for impact and rushed out, "Will you go out with me?"


	13. Gangsters Don't Cry

Tyler didn't get an answer.

He got a frickin Pterodactyl screech right in his face as he was tackled into the bed and furiously covered in kisses.

"Yes!..YEs!..Yes!..Yes!..Yes!," Josh shouted between the kisses he was planting all over Tyler's scrunched up face.

Tyler put his hands up and pushed on Josh's chest signaling for him to stop. Josh got up onto his elbows and looked down at the beautiful boy that was now his with such happiness and joy. He was grinning from ear to ear and crying he was so happy.

"Wow! Wait. Are you crying," Tyler asked looking up at him.

"Shut up! I'm fucking happy okay. Let me have my gay happy cry!"

Tyler busted out laughing and smiled up at Josh who was now giggling along. Josh sat up on Tyler and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"You don't know how happy you make me Ty."

"I think I have some idea," he winked back.

Josh leaned back down and started kissing Tyler again, his hands twisting into the younger boy's short brown hair. The kisses went from chaste and happy to passionate and intoxicating quickly. Tyler could tell just how much Josh had really wanted this and it surprised him a bit. He thought that surely Josh would have been at least still a little mad for the whole hospital incident, but he wasn't. He wanted to be with Tyler almost more than Tyler wanted to be with him.

Josh was becoming desperate and greedy now with his kisses. He was biting and sucking at Tyler's lips and massaging his tongue with his own, tugging lightly at Tyler's hair the whole time. Josh subconsciously began grinding his hips lightly into Tyler's, becoming rougher as he went and it wasn't long before he was already half hard. Tyler could feel him through both their pants and moaned lightly into Josh's mouth sending splendid vibrations through them both. He was half hard too now and his whole body was filling with excitement about what he prayed was coming next.

Josh pulled back quickly leaving both of them panting and wanting more.

"Um...how about we go get Taco Bell to celebrate," Josh quickly diverted and got up off of Tyler.

Tyler felt his racing heart stutter in disappointment. It took everything he had not to let the sadness he felt in that moment show in his face. Sure Tyler wanted to celebrate but not with Taco Bell and he sure as hell knew Josh didn't either. He couldn't figure out why he had been the one to put their heated makeout to a stop. He took a deep breath and looked over at Josh.

"Sure. Sounds good."

Josh smiled at him as Tyler sat up on the bed. Tyler tried to focus on reciprocating the gesture but found it difficult when his eyes wander down and saw Josh's boner tenting his pants. Tyler was confused and a little angry but he decided it wasn't much of a big deal since they were now together. They could do it whenever now; there really wasn't a need to rush. With that in mind he was finally able to relax and be excited for their celebration lunch.

He was finally going out with _the_ Josh Dun. What the hell was there not to be excited about that? He grinned back from ear to ear.

"Let's go boyfriend."


	14. Alley Cat

Their trip to Taco Bell couldn't go fast enough with Tyler's mind being preoccupied else where. He felt so anxious and giddy he could barely sit still across from Josh at there table. Josh seemed to be eating purposely slow like he some how enjoyed the distress he was causing him.

"You going to eat? You've hardly touched your food," he asked suddenly snapping Tyler back to focus.

"I...," he looked down at his tray and sighed, "yeah."

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah," he faked a smile and decided to eat so he wouldn't look so worried.

"Well when we're done here I kind of need to get some groceries. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

Josh stuffed his mouth with his last bite, chewing as he slowly stretched a bit and threw his crumpled wrapper on his tray. Tyler quickly scarfed down his taco and they got up, throwing their stuff away. Josh grabbed Tyler's hand as they walked out and Tyler smiled over at him squeezing his hand tighter in pure happiness. 

_"Ugh! It feels so good to finally be able to hold his hand and kiss him whenever I want to now,"_ he thought, his heart filled with pure joy. 

They quickly got into the car and drove down the road to the supermarket. They wandered into the grocery store hand-in-hand and Josh grabbed a cart, wheeling it like NASCAR around the isles as Tyler followed behind laughing. Josh quickly got the things that he needed and they wandered to the checkout line at the front of the store.  

As they stood in line waiting, Tyler looked over at Josh who had zoned out. He quickly bumped his hips into the older boys and turned away smirking. Josh recovered from being thrown off balance and looked over at Tyler biting his bottom lip as his eyes danced devilishly. Next thing Tyler new he was jumping with a yelp as his butt was smacked hard. He covered his butt from further attack and scowled at Josh who was grinning in triumph. Tyler faced forward again only to meet the gaze of the cashier and the old lady in front of them staring awkwardly. 

"Are you okay sir?" the cashier questioned and Tyler blushed furiously, turning bright red and cursing Josh.

"Uh...yeah I-I thought I saw a bug. I hate bugs. Uh...sorry. I didn't mean to yelp."

She didn't seem convinced but went back to scanning the old ladies groceries anyway. Needless to say Tyler was more than happy when they finally left the store. When they got out in the parking lot Josh took Tyler's hand again and pulled him, beginning to skip and swing their hands. Tyler quickly joined in without much choice as they bounded through the parking lot like idiots. Josh was giggling like a school girl and the contagious carefree attitude infected Tyler as well. Soon they made it to the car out of breath and laughing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home they set the groceries down on the counter and Tyler began putting them away. 

"Hey Ty, can you put the stuff away for me? I have to go take care of something I forgot real quick."

"Okay," Tyler agreed with a smile and went back to work as Josh padded off down the hall. 

As he was putting the last thing away, Tyler felt something soft rub up against his leg and he nearly dropped the milk on the floor. He looked down to see Jade purring against his leg and looking up at him. He put the milk down on the shelf, closing the fridge, and picked her up into his arms. She cuddled into him, closing her eyes and Tyler smiled down at her. He figured she must be hungry but he didn't know where the food was so he decided to go ask Josh. 

He walked down the hallway and into the room, looking up and dropping the cat to the floor in shock. The air was ripped from his lungs as he beheld the crazy sight in front of him, his jaw dropped and eyes wide in utter disbelief. Josh was standing by the bed, apparently waiting for him. His semi-hard erection and balls stretched out the material of black leather boyshorts. His muscular thighs and calves were accentuated under tight black fishnets and thigh high leather boots. 

He had on a black leather harness with silver snaps across his chest, a matching collar covered in spikes, with metal D loop for a leash. On his head was a black leather formed cat mask, that stopped after his cheekbones and had had holes for the eyes. It made all his features look sharp and he looked dark and dangerous. There was a soft noise as the older boy's leather gloved hands tighten reflexively around a large bullwhip and he smiled devilishly at the younger, reveling in the effect he was having on his new boyfriend.

Josh opened his hand letting the whip unfurl and swung the end out behind him, then he flicked if forward quickly. There was a loud snicking crack, as the end of the whip snapped down against the carpet. The sound reverberated in the tiny room and sent instant shivers of excitement down the younger boys spine, his cock twitched in anticipation. Tyler finally took a shaky breath and blinked his eyes hard, making sure it wasn't a dream. 

"Clothes off and on the bed now!" Josh growled and brought the whip down again.

He snapped from his haze suddenly and quickly began throwing off his shirt and jumping form his jeans, racing toward the bed. This was definitely going to be the best moment of his life. 


	15. Let's Marvin Gaye And Get It On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is some good shit! Smut Warning

Tyler sat, kneeling in the middle of the bed, shaking with anticipation. Slowly Josh rounded the bed in front of him with a sly grin and crossed behind him.

"You want to have some fun Tyler?" he purred seductively.

"Yes! But um...we're not going to use the whip a-are we?"

Josh chuckled and ran the end of the handle lightly down Tyler's back, causing him to shiver.

"Do you want to?"

"N-no."

"Then we won't," he reassured him as he climbed on the bed behind him and ran his hands lovingly down Tyler's arms, kissing his neck.

Tyler relaxed a bit back into his boyfriends chest and looked over his shoulder at him.

"I'm a prostitute Ty. My job is to please my lover and I promise you, I won't do anything that you're not comfortable with."

He wrapped his arms around the younger boys body and hugged him close."I like you a lot baby and I want to show you for the first time, how grateful I am that you asked me out. I want to make you the happiest man alive."

Slowly he leaned in and planted a soft loving kiss on Tyler's lips.

"So baby boy, how can I please you?" he smiled as the words rolled off his tongue, soft and dripping sweet as honey.

There was so much love in Josh's eyes when he looked at him and the feeling of being in his strong arms made him feel safe and secure. Tyler believed him; he knew that his new boyfriend would take care of him. He realized two things in that moment; one, that he had made the right decision by asking Josh out and he couldn't wait to see where this would go, and other that he knew exactly how he wanted their first time together to be.

"Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we do it simple this first time, no masks or whips or anything? As much as it sounds hot and fun, maybe another time. I want this first time to be special. I want it to be just you and me. I don't want this to feel like some random kinky fuck. I want this to feel caring and important. I bet you hardly get to have sex like that, sex where the person you're with actually cares about you, actually wants to be with you for you, not just a good time. I don't want you to have to preform or anything. I just want to have simple caring sex with you. I want to make love with you."

Josh sat back in shock; he couldn't believe what Tyler had asked him. No one had ever really cared about him like that before, all they wanted was a hot kinky fuck, they had only ever wanted pleasure for themselves. No one had cared about his happiness before and here was Tyler wanting to make sure this would be special for both of them.

Tyler turned around to face him and slowly lifted the cat mask off his boyfriend's head. He threw it to the side and turned back to him, looking into his eyes for a response or sign of hesitation. Seeing none, he carefully closed the small gap between them. He leaned in slowly and placed a gentle kiss to Josh's lips, bringing his hands up and resting them lightly on the other man's shoulders.

Tyler could feel Josh's hands tangle gently into his hair, kissing him back passionately. A soft smile spread on his lips and he could hardly contain the fireworks exploding in his stomach. Slowly, he felt him lean them back onto the bed until he was hovering over him on his elbows. He kissed a trail down his jawline, relocating to his neck, sucking and nipping. It sent delicious shocks of pleasure through Tyler and started to ignite that familiar lustful feeling in his gut.

He felt him move further down to his collar bone and pulled back to admire his work. Tyler knew he must of had a few marks by now but it made him feel like he belonged to this handsome boy in front of him and he liked that more than anything.

After a moment, he noticed Josh's eyes trail further down to the tattoos on his pecks, as he slowly traced lines with his finger. A wide smile spread on the older boy's face as he leaned back down and began to trace them with his tongue, gently massaging the muscles underneath. Tyler moved his hands up his neck and ran his fingers into the nap of Josh's Mohawk, playing with the soft ducktails and pulling a muffled moan from his lips.

He gave a little surprised yelp as Josh suddenly pressed his lips to his nipple and swirled his tongue around it, thumbing at the other one as he did so. It felt so fucking good and Tyler could hardly contain the soft keening falling from his own mouth, his hips moving up on their own accord.

"Do you like that baby?"

Tyler hummed in reply, closing his eyes and smiled up at him in mirth.

"You're so pretty baby," Josh whispered, trailing a finger down his sternum. "So pretty. I'm so glad you asked me out finally."

"Me too. I think we have both been waiting for this for too long."

Tyler watched as he kissed down his stomach to his aching cock and took him slowly into his mouth. The wet heat around him took his breath away and he bucked his hips up into Josh's mouth. He felt his boyfriends hands push his hips back down, as he swirled his tongue around the tip of his leaking cock.

Tyler  couldn't help himself. He felt in pure ecstasy as Josh took him all the way in, hallowing out his cheeks and making him moan loudly. He quickly tangle his fingers into the other man's thick curly mohawk.

He could barely think right now but he knew Josh liked it rough and he still wanted to please him too. He tugged lightly at the older man's hair and felt him moan around him, the delicious vibrations going down through him. Tyler need more of that and he tugged harder making his boyfriend moan louder and dig his nails into his thighs.

"D-don't stop. Please...more," Tyler whined.

He could feel himself getting close, especially as Josh licked up the thick vein on the underside of his dick. He looked so frickin hot to him as his red spit soaked lips hovered over his length and he looked back at him with hungry half lidded eyes. Tyler let out a small grunt at the unexpected pleasure, as he swirled his tongue around the tip and dug it into his slit. He knew he was on the edge of his climax now as he felt his stomach winding up tight.

"C-close," he panted out.

Josh reached down and started pumping himself quickly. That sight combined with his great blowjob, had Tyler cumming hard with a string of profanities and Josh's name. He felt him swallow it all down  and pull off, quickly finishing himself off in a few strokes. He came all over Tyler's chest in thick white strings and collapsed beside him, breathing hard and grinning from ear to ear.

Tyler could feel his eyes already drooping closed as Josh cleaned them up and snuggled up next to him, smiling as he drifted off. 


	16. Sexual Fantasies And A Date With Brendon

Tyler woke up with Josh snuggled up to him and he could honestly say that it was the best morning he had ever had. He smiled and gently kissed the sleeping man beside him, admiring how pretty he was asleep. He sighed in contentment and looked at the clock. He knew he had to go to work but he didn't want to leave Josh, he wanted to spend all his time with him. Groaning internally, Tyler carefully extracted himself from his sleeping boyfriend's arms and headed for the shower.

When he got done, he saw Josh had gotten up and went to the kitchen, probably to make breakfast. Tyler smiled, quickly got dressed for work, and headed over to join him.

"Hey handsome," Tyler greeted with a smile.

"So I take it you enjoyed last night?"

"Yeah," he answered with a blush.

"Damn you're so cute Tyler. I did too. Thank you for what you said last night, it really meant a lot to me. You're right, I don't get to enjoy sex for myself most the time. It was nice to be able to for a change."

"Yeah but you still gave me a blow job. You didn't really let me do anything for you."

"Well maybe we can change that when you get home later," Josh said with a wink.

Tyler couldn't hold back the grin on his face because he sure as hell loved the fact that he could look forward to coming home to such an amazing man everyday. It was like he had died and gone to heaven. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a thing but he prayed he wouldn't ever screw it up.

He moved to where Josh stood, going through the cabinets, and wrapped his arms around him. It felt so good to be able to have this beautiful man be his and he couldn't get enough of him. It was so hard to keep his hands off of him when he looked so frickin good. All Tyler wanted to do was touch every inch of him, every muscle and curve until he memorized it all, because he didn't want to forget a single thing or miss a single detail.

Every time Tyler thought about it he couldn't help but get excited because he knew it was only the beginning and there was so much he wanted to do with Josh that it was hard to decide. Maybe they could get into some of that kinky shit that he put off trying their first time. He shook his head and tried to clear away the thoughts before he got distracted and couldn't get himself to go to work. He was sure Josh felt the semi he already had from the thought of later, so he quickly let go of him and sat down at the counter with a sigh.

Josh just laughed and shook his head, taking out a box of cereal and going to get the milk from the fridge. Tyler decided to check his phone to distract himself because if he kept staring at Josh like this, he was defiantly not going to work today. 

**frnkiero:** Hey is everything going okay? Please tell me you haven't killed each other yet. lol

Tyler laughed to himself and realized he hadn't told anyone about what had happened yesterday yet.

 **tylerrjoseph:** No. Actually I have something to tell everyone! :D

 **bden:** You're pregnant?!? Tyler this is why we use condoms. smh.

 **ryro:** Will you shut up and let him tell us already! I'm dying of suspense over here.

 **geeway:** Same!

 **tylerrjoseph:** Me and Josh are dating!!!!!!

 **frnkiero:** Well there's a turn of events. I thought you guys were mad at each other.

 **tylerrjoseph:** We made up. :)

 **bden:** Damn it Ryan! You made me miss my chance!

 **bden:** Also we all know made up is code for had awesome make up sex. ;)

 **ryro:** Srrsly? I fucking hate you.

 **bden:** Oh really? Guess someone doesn't want a blowjob?

 **ryro:** Did I say hate? I meant love, oh darling sweetheart.

 **geeway:** *gaging noises* Both of you GTFO!

**_ryro and bden have been removed from the chat._ **

**tylerrjoseph:** Anyways, just wanted to tell everyone!

 **frnkiero:** Well I'm happy for you Ty, as long as he is treating you right.

 **geeway:** Me too! :)

 **tylerrjoseph:** He is. Don't worry. I'm just so happy.

**_ryro and bden were added to the chat._ **

**ryro:**  Can me and Brendon come visit you guys? We didn't get to meet him and Brendon won't leave me alone till we do.

 **bden:** I promise I will behave. Please. *does puppy dog eyes*

 **tylerrjoseph:** I guess but you better not touch my man Brendon or me and Ryan both will kill you. 

**bden:** Yay! I get to meet him! I'm so excited!!!!!

 **geeway:** Oh gosh. Good luck Ty.

 **ryro:** Don't worry I'll keep him inline. 

**bden:** I am offended on the lack of trust around here. I thought you guys were my friends.

 **frnkiero:** It's because we know you to well Bren. You have like zero self control. 

**bden:** *rolls eyes* Anyway. How bout a double dinner date at that Chinese food place on Hampton street at 8?

 **tylerrjoseph:** Let me ask Josh real quick.

Tyler looked up at Josh who was watching him well he ate his cereal.

"Would you like to go on a double dinner date tonight at 8 with some friends of mine? They haven't got to meet you yet and now that it's official they are begging me to let them."

"Sure. I don't have anything planed and I'd love to take you out some place that isn't Taco Bell," Josh laughed.

Tyler smiled as he realized that they hadn't really been on a date anywhere else but hey Taco Bell was good so he couldn't complain, but it would be nice to go to a real restaurant for once.

"Alright I'll tell them. Also, just a warning, they are a little crazy sometimes but they're cool I promise. Well at least I hope they will be," Tyler laughed nervously and shook his head.

 **tylerrjoseph:** Alright. We'll be there. 

**bden:** I just shrieked in Ryan's face and he punched me. :(

 **ryro:** Told you I'd keep him inline. XD

 **ryro:** See ya there.

Tyler didn't know if this was a big mistake but he would just have to go and hope for the best. Although, knowing Brendon like he did, it probably was a big mistake.


	17. I Think I Lost My Halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We don't know what it means but it's provocative and it gets the people going." - Tyler Joseph
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Hold On To Your Shit Because This Is About To Go HAM!!!
> 
> Smut and Lots of It

**bden:** lookin hella fab and ready for our date. ;)

**tylerrjoseph** : Why are you feeling up that bush?

 **bden:** It looked a little thirsty. XD

 **tylerrjoseph:** smh. Are you almost here yet?

 **bden:** Yes. Hold your thong on. We're coming in now.

Soon Tyler spotted Brendon as he waltzed through the door of the restaurant with Ryan in tow. His hips swishing side-to-side as he hurried towards the table and Ryan had to jog to keep up. Tyler just shook his head at him. Even his walk was too sassy to handle. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he looked down and noticed Brendon's shoes. He was wearing full blown red stripper heels, his jeans rolled up to his ankles to show them off. Tyler just laid his head down on the table in exhausted frustration and embarrassment. Why he ever believed this date was a good idea was beyond him.

"The party has arrived!" Brendon exclaimed over zealously and threw his hands up in the air.

Tyler groaned into the table and pretended to sob.

"Dude I just have one question for you. wHAT ARE THOOOOOSSSSEEE?!?"Josh jumped up and yelled, pointing to Brendon's shoes.

"Yes! He's a memes! Marry me now!" Brendon shrilled and tackle hugged Josh, squeezing the life out of him.

Ryan just sat down in the booth and tried to comfort Tyler, who was praying the floor would just swallow him up soon and save him from this misery. Brendon sat down and Tyler sighed, looking up at him in slight annoyance.

"Brendon, mind telling me why the fuck you're in heels?"

"I lost a bet with Gee and now I must pay the price. But damn don't I make them work," he smiled and picked up his menu, going to decide what to eat.

The waiter came by and they quickly ordered drinks. Ryan had gotten milk for some fucking reason, which still astounded Tyler that they had milk at a Chinese food place. He shook the thought and stared at the menu; he had no idea what he wanted to eat. He was just about to ask Josh what he was getting when Brendon clapped his hands together, making Tyler jump.

"Ooh! How 'bout we switch up our dates tonight?"

"No!" Tyler shot him down immediately.

"Come on. Don't be such a little bitch Tyler. Were already sitting next to each other's dates. It'll be fun and Ryan is great date. You should feel honored."

Ryan blushed and turned to him, "I mean. It couldn't hurt, could it? I'll try to be fun Ty."

"Fine," Tyler huffed out.

"Yay!" Brendon exclaimed and threw his arms around Josh, who was slightly caught off guard and nearly spilled his drink. "Come on Josh. We'll order something to share."

Tyler cut daggers Brendon's way, but he was too absorbed in picking the perfect meal to share, to notice. Soon the waiter was back and took their orders. Tyler quickly excused himself to the bathroom while they waited for their food, he couldn't take sitting at the same table as Brendon for much longer. He splashed water on his face from the sink and groaned, making his way back to the table. What he heard next though, stopped him in his tracks.

"Wow, it's huge!!!" Josh gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Brendon blushed and ran his hand over it subconsciously.

Ryan spewed his milk and started chocking. Tyler ran around the corner to see Josh covered in white liquid, Ryan chocking on said liquid, and Brendon being the culprit of it all, laughing uncontrollably.

"What the fuck is going on here!?!?!" Tyler yelled and Brendon howled louder, falling onto the ground and clutching his stomach.

"Brendon has a _huge_ frickin forehead!" Josh laughed while wiping the milk off his face. "Could you help me out kitten?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow at the nickname but stepped around Brendon, who was still trying to recover on the floor, and tried to help Josh clean up.

"You like your daddy covered in milk Ty?" Brendon purred, getting up off the floor.

Tyler blushed and swatted at him, while Josh licked his lips seductively.

"Get some," Brendon said with a wink and elbowed Tyler's side.

Tyler whirled on him. "You want to fight Brendon?! Pokemon battle. One v. One. Outside. Right now."

"Ugh. You're no fun Ty."

Brendon sat down next to Ryan and started making sure he was okay, fussing over him and kissing his cheek.

"I'm surprised we haven't been kicked out of the restaurant already," Tyler huffed as he scooted in next to Josh, opposite them.

As if on cue their food arrived and Tyler was, for once, oddly thankful that Brendon's mouth would be busy for the next twenty minutes or so. Brendon sure was a damn annoyance most the time. It was like eating dinner with a little kid. He had no idea how Ryan hadn't killed him already.

"Would you all like some drinks tonight?" the waiter suggested.

Tyler thought about it and decided that a drink would be the only way he could handle the rest of the night with Brendon. He ordered a beer and everyone else did too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler kept nervously downing beer after beer throughout the evening and was now feeling very tipsy. Everything was suddenly really funny and he couldn't even remember why he had been so mad in the first place. Brendon and Ryan had disappeared for a while to the bathroom but Tyler couldn't figure out why they had to go together. Ryan had looked rather flushed when they returned though.

Brendon was now slurring in a voice even louder than usual and Josh was slapping his hand on the table in laughter at something he said. Ryan couldn't stop giggling and randomly trying to boop Brendon's nose.

"Let's get out of here!" Josh announced and everyone piled out.

Soon they were stumbling down the street, arms across each other's shoulders and singing loudly out of tune.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler didn't remember how he got there, but they were all on Brendon's couch now, laughing at some shitty sitcom. Ryan had a used sucker and was trying to pick up as much trash as he could off the coffee table with it. Soon he got up off the couch and headed to the bathroom, leaving Josh, Tyler, and Brendon alone.

Josh had his arm around Tyler but his hand was on Brendon's thigh, squeezing it rhythmically. Tyler felt a huge pang of jealousy and hurt but his brain was too fuzzy to think straight. He leaned over and knotted his hands into Josh's shirt, pulling him in and kissing him fiercely.

Brendon smirked and leaned in, nipping at Josh's neck as his hand slid further up his thigh. Tyler moaned loudly as Josh's tongue slipped into his mouth and he felt the older boys hands glide down his stomach, unzipping his pants. Josh growled and grabbed Tyler's ass, lifting him up into his lap and pulling a squeak from him. Brendon reached between them and slipped his hand down Tyler's pants, palming him roughly.

Tyler started rolling his hips forward against his hand. Josh broke the kiss to push Brendon off the couch and threw Tyler down on it against the armrest. He quickly pulling off his shirt and pants and crawled up onto him, kissing him again. He tugged off Tyler's jeans and threw them without missing a beat, working on his shirt next. Brendon crawled up behind Josh and was planting kisses down his spine, his hands gliding down the other boy's thighs and pulling off his boxers.

Josh took Tyler's dick into his mouth and started sucking on the tip. Brendon slowly started working a finger into Josh's hole and he moaned loudly around Tyler's length. Josh pulled off and grabbed Tyler's hips roughly, dragging the younger boy beneath him. He slammed down into Tyler with no lube, prep, or warning, causing him to cry out in pain. Brendon fumbled for the lube out of the drawer of the coffee table and smacked it into Josh's chest. He pulled out and just barely slicked up before resuming his thrusts, throwing the lube over his shoulder at Brendon.

He just shook his head and squirted some into his palm, slicking himself up and stilling Josh's hips just enough to push in. Bren bit down into his shoulder and Josh grunted, bucking harder and causing Tyler to whimper and writhe beneath him.

Ryan walked back in, looked over the back of the couch, and nearly dropped the glass of milk he just poured himself. Brendon looked up and let go of Josh with one hand. He grabbed the glass of milk and poured it into his mouth all at once. Most of it missed and splashed into Josh's back and dribbled down Brendon's chin in thick white streams. Josh yelped at the sudden cold wet feeling and slowed down a bit, looking over his shoulder to see what happened.

Seeing Ryan standing there in shock, Josh grabbed his arm and pulled him around to the open end of the couch. Ryan quickly stripped and hopped onto the cushion, facing him. Josh licked his lips looking at Ryan's growing semi and started licking up the underside gently until he was hard. Josh took him down in one go and Tyler knew that there was no going back. He suddenly felt it hit him what was going on but there was no way of stopping it now.


	18. Do You Still Love Me... Like You Did... Yesterday?

"Excuse me."

Tyler woke up with a start, panting and dazed with his hand over his heart. He had fallen asleep leaning his head on his hand against the counter. Some lady was standing there with a slightly annoyed face and a sweater she was trying to return. Tyler was just glad that all of that had been a terrible dream brought on by his stressed out subconscious. He mentally decided to call off the date and went about helping the lady before he got in trouble. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler went on break and quickly pulled out his phone, texting Brendon and Ryan.

 **tylerrjoseph:** I don't think I want to do this double date thing anymore. I'm calling it off.

 **Bden** : aww.

 **Ryro:** It's okay. I understand.

Tyler sat down in the break room and tried to think about what him and Josh could do instead. 

_"I still really want to do something nice with Josh. Maybe I can take the money that I got this week and take him out like I planned, just me and him. Yeah. That would be really great and way less crazy. I like our chill dates. I beat he would enjoy that way more and then we can come back for some Netflix and chill whenever we want,"_ Tyler smiled to himself. "That's exactly what I'll do."

He sent a text to Josh to let him know what was going on. 

**tylerrjoseph:** I called it off with my friends. I figured you and me can do something instead. 

**Sexybeast:** Alright. Sounds great to me.  ****

 **Sexybeast:** What's the plan?

 ** **tylerrjoseph:**** It's a secret but don't worry. You'll love it. Just wear something semi-nice and we can leave after I get changed from work. I'm driving.

 ** ** **Sexybeast:****** K. See ya when I come get you. 

******\---------------------------------------------------------------** ** **

Josh's car pulled up in front of the store and Tyler walked over to the side door and got in. 

"Hey there hot stuff. Don't let my boyfriend know your with me," Josh smiled at him. 

"Oh? And who is this boyfriend of yours?" Tyler played along.

"Oh he is really great. You should meet him. He's really cute and sometimes shy, but he's awesome. He has a little fluffy fauxhawk and this brilliant smile that makes your heart melt. You just can't help but love him. He is the best boyfriend in the world."

"Oh shut up. You just want me for my body," Tyler joked and gave him a playful shove.

Josh just laughed, his face warming with a giant loving smile. He quickly put the car in gear as Tyler buckled and they headed home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remind me where we're going again?" Josh asked as he walked into the living room adjusting his bow tie.

"Josh it's a surprise. I can't tell you, but you're gonna love it. Trust me," Tyler smiled walked over, laying his hand on Josh's arm lovingly.

"Okay." Josh smiled and leaned in, pecking Tyler on the lips softly.

After the finished getting ready, Josh followed Tyler out to the car. Tyler opened the passenger side door for him and closed it when he got in, jogging around to get in the driver's side as Josh smiled at him out the front window.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take them long to get to get to the restaurant, but Josh seemed so eager and he kept squinting at Tyler like it would help him figure out where they were going. As they headed into the city Josh grew even more suspicious, until Tyler carefully parked the car against the curb on a small street lined with buildings. They walked up to the restaurant, the neon from the sign bathed everything in a pale red light.

Josh looked up at the sign, "Mongolian barbecue?"

"Yup," Tyler smiled back, opening the door and ushering him in.

Josh took in the whole atmosphere of the place. Against one wall was the kitchen, a square shaped line of burners and hot plates surrounded by glass. Food was cooking and steaming as the cooks scraped and stirred it skillfully with metal spatulas. One cook stood at the center chopping up cooked pork and shrimp, throwing it and catching it in fancy ways. It smelled so good and Josh just wanted to take it all in. He had never been to a nice restaurant like this before.

Tyler took his hand and gently steered him in the direction of an open table that the waiter was showing them while he had been distracted. He quickly sat down, blushing at his own gawking and glanced nervously down at the menu he was handed. After they ordered drinks, Josh went back to looking around. Near their table was a large fish tank filled with large koi fish and surrounded in a neat array of perfectly manicured plants.

He looked over to find Tyler smiling at him, "Man this place is so nice. This has got to be expensive. You didn't have to do this Ty."

"Come on. It's my treat and it's the least I could do for you. I mean, I wanted to take you on a proper date."

"Thank you so much. You're amazing, you know that?"

Now it was Tyler's turn to blush and look down. He really hoped that this would start to strengthen their relationship. He hadn't really thought about it until now, but what they had was still kind of at a weird point between friends and a bit more. This was probably the first real romantic moment that they had actually shared with one another.

Tyler slowly crinkled and unfolded his straw wrapper well he contemplated what that meant for both of them. Tyler had gone into this just hoping for a score and that was all he ever wanted before, but now here was a man that did that for a living going and changing all of that for him. He really didn't know what would happen from here or why it had, but maybe it was for the best.

Just as Tyler was considering all this, Josh got a phone call, which startled Tyler, and excused himself from the table. He wasn't gone long but just as he returned his phone rang again. Tyler didn't want to be nosy but he couldn't help his concern at what was going on. So he carefully got up and wandered pretended to go to the bathroom, which he actually went to because he could hear the call from there.

"I...I can't come over tonight.... I know but I'm busy....look how bout Thursday?...No I'm not trying to...Fine tomorrow at ten thirty?...Alright, I'll see you there."

Tyler frowned at himself in the bathroom mirror. This is why just did one nightstands.


	19. A Kiss Before You Go

Frank sat leaning against the brick wall of his and Gerard's (well really just his now) apartment, his head back, smoking his last cigarette. Gosh, he really missed Gerard. He should have never got in an argument with him and said those awful words in that heated moment that ultimately lead to him sitting outside, all alone, in the cold, and feeling like shit.

He didn't understand why he had fallen for someone who couldn't keep it in their pants and why he really couldn't either, but he had thought that made them perfect for each other at the time. Now it just made him sorry that he ever thought that something like that could work out and they wouldn't both become a hot mess of unrequited love and sexual tension.

That was the problem. Frank had gone and fallen totally in love with Gerard and was ready to give up that lifestyle, while Gerard was not. Gerard clung to the life of booze, drugs, and sex with whomever tickled his fancy at the time and was nowhere near ready to give that up, because that would mean he would actually have to give a damn about his life and be a grown up for once and Gerard was fucking Peter Pan.

Frank felt sorry for him because he had become addicted to this lifestyle he thought he should have, as the tortured artist, drowning his pain and himself in every sort of vice imaginable till nothing but a hollow fake bitchy shell of the real Gerard remained. Because artists were always pretentious and generally unloved during their lives. It just came with the territory. But Frank was the one to see past that though, he always was. It was a sort of gift slash curse, that he could see past people's bullshit facades, down to their souls and witness the true person inside of them. That no one could ever really lie to him.

Gerard had the most beautiful soul of any person he had ever met and that's why he had fallen for him so hard and then in turn was so hurt, when Gerard turned to everything except Frank to help him deal with his life. Frank wasn't an idiot, Gerard clearly didn't want the commitment that came with a stable monogamous relationship and therefor made every effort not give his heart to him in anyway.

Maybe he thought, that by clinging desperately to these last shreds of a single crazy college lifestyle, he wouldn't have to grow up. He wouldn't have to admit that he had fallen in love with Frank, or that what they had grown awfully domestic, and he could just live a life with no demands and therefor no responsibilities. Well Gerard, you can't have your cake and eat it too. They couldn't love each other and still maintain the lives they lived before they had met as if nothing had changed for them.

See Frank did what he did because he was forced at a young age to grow up and be a man, it was just a perk that he loved getting off and was bisexual. But Gerard did it because he couldn't and blatantly refused to grow up. So when the time came to man up and put away such an immature and reckless lifestyle, it was no stretch why Frank ended up sitting outside his big lonely empty apartment and Gerard was probably fucking Shawn.

Frank just sighed and leaned his head back against the cold brick wall, closing his eyes. He sat there trying to swallow past the lump in his throat and dispel all these thoughts, when his phone started ringing. He fumbled in his pocket, finally freeing his phone, and checked the caller id, Tyler. He quickly hit the green button and brought the phone up to his ear, praying his voice wouldn't come out shaky and betray his current state of emotion.

He cleared his throat, "Hey Ty. What's up?"

"Well um...fuck...can I come over. It's...kind of a long story and I'm feeling super shitty. I just need to talk to you."

The feeling was mutual and Frank found himself more than happy that Tyler wanted to come over.

"Yeah. Definitely," he chuckled. "Yeah, I'd really like that Ty."

"Is something wrong?"

"Just...drive safely Tyler. We can talk when you get here."

"Oh, okay."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before him and Tyler were both sat in his living room. Tyler was trying to contain himself, sobbing loudly into his hands, while Frank just stared at him with a concerned smile and sad eyes.

He felt like a father whose son had just come to him crying.

He didn't quite know how to comfort him, seeing as any sort of affectionate attempt at consoling him would be rather demeaning and unmanly. So he just reached over and patted him unceremoniously on the arm a couple times and yeah, it was fucking awkward as hell but what else could he do. He wasn't about to hold him and rub his back, while he cried on his shoulder. Because he felt like shit too and he also really doubted Tyler would appreciate that. So he just waited for Tyler to get all his emotion out, recollect himself, and tell him just what the hell had happened.

After a bit of sniffling and some tissues, Tyler finally had himself under control enough to speak intelligible sentences that weren't racked with sobs. Tyler smiled up at him lightly, red faced and a total mess. Frank put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly a couple times.

"It's gonna be okay Tyler. Just...tell me what happened so I can help you, okay."

"Yeah. Uh...Me and Josh were...we were on a date and I overheard him when I went to the bathroom. He didn't know I was there but fuck Frank! One of his clients called and asked for him and he tried to turn them down but they got mad. So he told them they could meet up tomorrow and I know this is what he does for a living. I knew that coming into this and he warned me but I just don't think I can handle the thought of him essentially cheating on me with someone else. Fuck! I-I really like him Frank. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't tell him to quit his job for me. I can't be that selfish. I just...I don't know what to do," he finished and looked up, tears brimming at his eyes all over again.

Frank couldn't help but think about how his and Tyler's situations were so similar right now and it was kind of crazy really how weird that was. He didn't know if this was some sort of weird sign or just a coincidence that they were currently both in the same predicament. But Frank had been dealing with this for a few years now, so he guessed that Tyler had really chosen the right person to come to about it. Or maybe he didn't since Frank had never really figured out how to solve the problem yet.

He supposed talking it out was the best thing, which is why ninety percent of Frank and Gerard's relationship wasn't working because they never talked stuff out. It was always nasty fights and heartless statements but mostly just avoiding one another so they didn't have to speak to each other, which really was no life at all but it was the one they lived.

Frank was trying to be an island, taking on the storms of life all on his own and was quickly learning that he would just surely drown that way with no one to remember him. A life without love was just a sad miserable existence and wasn't really living but more surviving and Frank was a grown ass man. He just wanted to have a stable life by now and a family or at least a spouse of his own, living in some quaint little house back in Jersey and for him to at least be proud of the man he had become, despite all the odds he had faced along the way. But fuck dreams right?

Frank licked his lips and pressed them together in a thin line, fixing Tyler with a very serious gaze and spoke. "Tyler. You need to man up and talk to him. Nothing is going to get solved sitting here on my couch crying. Just tell Josh about your concerns and your fears and work something out between you two. I love you too much to see you like this man. I don't want to have you ending up in the hospital again. I really don't want you to end up like me and Gerard."

"What happened to you and Gee?"

"Basically the same thing only we didn't talk. We fought and I kicked him out and it has been the worse decision of my entire life. Please don't make the same mistake."

"Is this what happened when you went to pick me up the other day?"

Frank just answered him with a sad smirk and looked down at his hands crossed together in front of him, his arms resting on his knees.

"I'm sorry for bothering you at a time like this. There's just all these fears and doubts swirling around in my head and my brain is so clouded, I don't know what to think anymore. I just don't want to end up hurting myself again."

After a few moments of silence where Tyler thought he had said the wrong thing, Frank came to a decision.

"You're not bothering me Ty. I need you just as much as you need me right now. I don't know why I was so stupid and thought I could just do this alone. Why don't you stay the night here and go talk to him in the morning. We can watch a movie together to get your mind off it so you can sleep. Come on. I have some pj's you can borrow in my room."

So Tyler followed Frank into his bedroom and they watched a movie together till he fell asleep in Frank's arms and Frank was rather intrigued at himself because hadn't he been trying to avoid this earlier. But it felt so good to have someone loving him and the feeling of Tyler's head against his chest was just too perfect and maybe Frank was super desperate for any kind of affection at this point. So he really couldn't help himself when he leaned down and pressed a sweet tear filled kiss to Tyler's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a really long ass time. I've been really busy and writers blocked but I have been on a roll writing some good shit, so I figured I would crank out a chapter for this while I was at it.
> 
> Sorry this is a super feelsie ass chapter but it's some good shit too, so sorry not sorry. Also, it is important for plot. :))))) Let me know how you feel about what's going on or what you think might happen in the comment section.
> 
> Love you all and hope you enjoyed this. Have a great week and stay safe my friends.
> 
> xox Weylin


	20. Player Hating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't I say how bad I feel.  
> Everyone needs a helping hand.  
> Who said I would not understand.  
> Someone up the social scale,  
> For when you're going off the rails. -- The Vaccines
> 
> Just fair warning, this is about to get emotional as fuck.
> 
> Trigger warning : sadness and smut

Tyler was in this weird state between asleep and awake where he really wasn't coherent yet and just wishing he was asleep instead. He felt a steady hand run through his hair, petting and soothing him. He snuggled further into the chest of whoever he was sleeping against with a hum, because it felt safe and comforting and that's what Tyler really needed right now. What he really didn't expect, was to hear the soft little sniffle of someone crying, that followed.

Tyler cracked an eye open and looked up at who he was with. He was only slightly surprised to find Frank giving him a sad watery-eyed smile, perfect eyebrows drawn up like two sideways Nike swooshes. His lips were quivering and his big golden-green puppy dog eyes were filled with sadness, like a never ending deep dark ocean. Tyler could tell he was trying really hard not to cry as he sniffled a bit but it was like a damn with a crack, it was already spilling through and it would soon burst.

Tyler felt his heart clench in his chest for his friend. He couldn't believe he was so wrapped up in his own trivial problems that he let Frank get to feeling so bad and not even notice. He sat up and looked down at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I...It's morning and I...well I miss him and I was asleep and you were with me but I had... dreams and I dreamt of him but like you know...and it's been so long but... I just...ugh."

"What? Frank you have to speak in full sentences. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Tyler coaxed gently.

"I just I..." Frank whimpered and looked down to his crotch, embarrassment and frustration heavy on his face, and starting to sob again.

Tyler followed his gaze and realized what was wrong. Frank had a wet dream about Gerard and his body was missing his love. Having Tyler in his arms must have made Frank's subconscious dream of being back with Gerard.

"I just miss him so much and it hurts. I just want him back and I don't know what to do. This is so embarrassing. I'm so sorry Ty. I'm just pathetic and worthless and that's probably why he won't stay with me. I'm not good enough. I can't make him happy. I just wanted to make him happy. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him," Frank mumbled through chocked sobs and buried his head in his hands.

"I fucking love him," he shouted and pulled his hand from his face.

He looked so angry, his jaw clenched and his brow furrowed. He pounded his fists down against the bed and let out a grunt of frustration.

"I fucking loved him," he whispered shakily, all the anger fading as his hands dug into the sheets softly.

Tyler couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't take the pain of seeing his friend like this, he couldn't take being alone himself, and he couldn't hold himself back from what he did next. Without thinking or any hesitation, he surged forward and kissed him with everything he had. Tears poured down his face as he gripped Frank's face in both of his hands and leaned into him.

He could taste the saltiness of Frank's tears on his lips, they tasted of sadness and heartbreak and most of all love. And Tyler drown in him, in his taste, in his smell, and the feeling of Frank's lips on his own. It felt like heaven as Frank pulled him down on top of him and quickly started grinding his hips up into his, snarling and nipping at Tyler's neck as he kissed his way down.

Tyler felt goosebumps rise all down his body as he cried out softly from the unexpected pain. Frank was desperate and driven and animistic, like he had set off a string of firecrackers with his kiss and the sparks were flying. He just dug his nails into the shorter boy's biceps and moaned as he hit a certain spot that had Tyler's head swimming.

Tyler's hand slipped between them and he started palming at the other boys prominent bulge. He was hot and thick under his hand, groaning as his hips bucked up and his back arched, aching for Tyler's touch. Tyler connected their lips again in a messy hot kiss, all tongue and teeth and it was perfect.

The older man started yanking off the pajama pants he loaned him and pulled at his shirt, only stopping long enough to throw it off him and continued before doing the same to himself. Tyler pulled back and took in Frank's beautiful tattooed chest for a second before he ran his tongue over it, hot and heavy, sinking his teeth into his lean pecks.

Frank fisted his hands into Tyler's hair roughly and sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Please Ty! Come on. If you're going to do this, then fucking do it!" he yelled and Tyler pulled down Frank's boxers quickly, his erection springing free.

Tyler took it in his hand leaned down swirling his tongue around Frank's leaking head and then taking him down in one go. Frank dug his nails into Tyler's scalp and he groaned around him, sending delicious vibrations through the other man's cock. He moaned out loudly, chocking and gasping as Tyler started to bob up and down.

"Gugh! I'm so fucking close Tyler. Shit! It's been too long," He panted and growled out in frustration and Tyler had to shove his hips down hard just to keep him from bucking up, as he writhed beneath him.

Frank tasted so good to him and he couldn't get enough of the weight and the feeling of his thick cock in his mouth. He tongued greedily at the large pulsing vein under his dick and reviled in the salty sweetness.

Frank had enough of the slow teasing now and his body begged too much for release. He threw Tyler's hands off his hips and grabbed both sides of his head, thrusting up hard and fast into the back of his throat. He gagged softly and tears filled his eyes as he looked up at Frank, who looked beautiful. His head was thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth in the perfect '0'.

"I'm gonna...Fuck!" Frank ground out and came hard down his throat

Tyler chocked and gagged on his cum as Frank worked himself through his orgasm, trying not to make a mess but it was useless. When he finally released his grip on him, Tyler pulled off and quickly swallowed the rest, gasping for air. He shoved his boxers down and stroked himself three times, before he was cumming so hard he saw stars and collapsed backwards on the bed, panting hard.

As they both lay there in their sex high, Tyler felt justified in having sex with his best friend, because they both really needed it. He really couldn't find it in himself to feel bad about it, when both of their loves were cheating on them with complete strangers and he felt so good afterwords. Call it retribution or desperation, Tyler really couldn't give a shit. All he knew was he just made all the pain go away and he felt no remorse for that.

He slowly curled up into Frank's arms, taking in his glorious smelling cologne and the smell of sex, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all hate me now, I understand. But I like Tyler, regret nothing. This was beautiful healing emotional sex and if that's not true love, I don't know what is.
> 
> "When you love somebody but you find someone. Uh-huh-huh"
> 
> But really you should have expected this from the last title. "Why don't you blow me, A Kiss Before You Go."


	21. Bulletproof In Black

Both Frank and Tyler jolted awake at the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly and looked up at who it was. Their eyes widened in horror when they saw Gerard standing there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, looking down at the two tangled together in the bed.

"You two have fun last night?"

Frank scrubbed a hand over his mouth as Tyler tried to cover up more. He felt so awful and helpless. All of the guilt and shame of what they did finally hit him now, with those six little words. He had no idea what to say or do, he'd never done anything like this before and he didn't want to ever again.

He didn't feel bad for what they had done, he meant every second of what they shared last night, but more what it was causing now. Gerard was standing there with every right to be mad at them but instead he was just finding it all sickly amusing, like he knew Frank would do something like this. Tyler felt like the slutty other woman that had seduced someone's husband away and was now facing the ex-wife.

Frank was the first to break the heavy silence that filled the room, "Shit Gerard! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't ever coming back. I..."

"I came to get some of my stuff. Maybe if you'd check your phone every once in a while you would know that. Although, this is much more interesting. Do tell me Frank, just what is going on because I thought you hated cheating. That's why you threw me out right?"

Frank sighed, "Gerard, I never threw you out for cheating. I knew you were seeing Shawn on the side and I was okay with that. I ended this because it's clear you don't love me anymore and I was tired of pretending, tired of holding you back. I was just letting you go so you could be with him. He obviously makes you happier than I ever could."

"Wait...Is that what you thought. You thought I didn't love you anymore, that I wanted Shawn over you. Frank, no. I...," Gerard swallowed harshly and loosened his stance, walking to the bed and then stopped.

His gaze flicked back to Tyler, causing the young man to shuffle back some uncomfortably, in the bed. Gerard leaned forward and slammed his hands down onto the edge of the bed, making Tyler jump slightly. Now he was eye level with them and it was pretty intimidating, the intense gaze that he was shooting them both. It was like he was enjoying messing with their guilty consciences and making them squirm.

"Why don't you tell me about you two love birds first, hmm?"

Tyler looked to Frank hopping that he knew what to say to sooth the angry artist, but he just sat there stony slight. The moment stretched out forever it seemed before he finally did answer.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

Frank looked up, his eyes filled with anger, conviction, sadness, and all the love he felt for the beautiful man.

"I missed you! I missed you so much Gerard. I can't stop thinking about you. You're in everything I do, your my life, my reason I wake up in the morning. I use to feel so empty, so purposeless. All I was ever good for was a quick fuck, but then I met you and my whole life changed.

I met you and suddenly I knew why the world turned. I knew why little old ladies sit in the park with their husbands and they stare at each other with so much love and joy and passion, because what they have is real and it makes you feel something far beyond yourself.

I knew who I wanted to spend every moment good or bad with. I knew who I wanted to watch every sunrise and sunset with for the rest of my life. Gerard I saw you and I saw who I wanted to marry. I saw you and I just knew, you were the one."

Frank sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, his voice gone so shaky and it was barely a whisper.

"I love you Gerard and I miss you. I don't know what happened to us and I don't care. I was weak and I was hurting and so was Tyler so we slept together, but it's not him I want to be with, it's you. Please Gerard. Please come back and let's work this all out. Because a life without love isn't a life worth living at all and you are the love of my life."

Frank was full out sobbing now and he just dropped his head into his hands, wiping away tears, his whole little body shaking with the force of his cries. Gerard just stood their dumbstruck, staring at the small man.

He must have never heard Frank utter a single word of this love confession before. He must have never know how Frank felt and Tyler guessed it was maybe because of his pride and rough upbringing. Frank was usually the strong one.

He had to be so hard and tough out on the streets just to survive, it certainly was quite a change to see him so vulnerable lately. It must have been so hard for him to confess his feelings and give his heart to someone, when his whole life no one had loved him or shown him any sort of kindness.

Gerard suddenly surged forward and embraced him, pulling his small body against his with as much force as he could. He placed his hands on either side of Frank's face and kissed him with all the passion and love he could muster, soft tears rolling down his cheeks.

The two finally pulled apart after a while and Gerard pressed his forehead against the younger man's, rubbing his thumb gently up and down his jawline.

"Frank... I started seeing Shawn and I left because I thought you didn't love _me_ anymore. I have always loved you. I don't want to be away from you, and don't want someone else to make me happy, I don't want to fight and walk around like we hate each other anymore. I just want you. I want things to be how they should and I want to be like normal couples. We both need a lot of work Frank but if you will have me back... I-I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to be your forever."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the shorter man kissed him again and giggled, his eyes so full of joy. "Gee I would love nothing more."

Tyler really didn't know what to do. He felt so over whelmed with happiness for his friends and also slightly like he was intruding on a private moment between the two but he still had no idea what would be best to do. Should he get up and leave or wait for his chance to apologize. He really felt bad if he upset Gerard. He also just really wanted Josh right now. He wanted to be with him and feel what Frank and Gerard were right now. He wanted to be in love.

So Tyler finally made his mind up and slipped away, before he witnessed something even more private between the two. He was going to go back to Josh and make things work. He was going to go chase his forever hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. It was kind of a rollercoaster of emotions but I thought it was rather good. I really wanted Frank and Gerard back together and for Tyler to get inspired to win back Josh.
> 
> Well this is it for now. Sorry for not giving you guys a heads up but it took me a bit to finally decide wither I would end it here or not. I decided that it was for the best. This was my second story on here and my writing style has changed so much since then and the story it's self, that I really want to finish the rest of the story in a new book. It will also give me time to work more on my other books.
> 
> I will be making a sequel to this book soon. I don't know what it will be called yet but I will post it after this when I do.
> 
> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story and for being patient with me well I worked through some rough spots in writing it. I love you all. I couldn't have gotten this for without your support. Thanks again.
> 
> "There's a screen on my chest."
> 
> Weylin xox


End file.
